Revenge : Tell me your secrets
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Now Haruka asked Michiru to marry her the real problems start to arise ....Someone is starting to doubt if they were really destined to be together ...can their love survive or is this the end of everything they had ever fought for ? COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : I don't own the characters only the story ...

The day Michiru dug her own grave...

'' I don't understand Michi , explain it to me once more .'' Haruka asked looking at the santa suit .'' Well Haruka , Hotaru expects santa tonight and since the suit is too big for me or the other senshi you...'' But Michiru was cut off . '' Hold it . What do you mean by : Other senshi !''

Michiru started to smile and kissed Haruka .'' My silly , Ruka you didn't really think i would ever let this moment fly by with only me knowing you had worn a santa costume ? I wonder how good you really know me . I want to share this with all the senshi , No the world but that would never happen , Too bad.''

'' And Setsuna ? She is big enough.. let's see what you've got to say about that .'' Haruka now asked proud ,. She had won , she knew it . '' She's not the one to play a man , I guess you've got this all thanks to your male behaviour , honey.'' Michiru said .'' Come on.'' Haruka began.'' Hotaru doesn't believe in santa anymore , He's so fat that no kid can believe that so fat can be real !''

Michiru rolled her eyes .'' You're not making any sence and who said I was talking about hotaru ?'' Haruka looked suprised for a moment .'' Michi , you just said : Hotaru expects santa tonight . Must I remind you .'' Michiru shook her head 'no' . '' I only said that because i thought you would wear that silly old costume for hotaru , It's for me too but also for Usagi and Chibi-usa .'' She answered .

'' Usagi ? why Usagi ? She paid you to let me do this ?'' But again Michiru shook her head .'' No she still believes in santa , silly .'' Michiru answered blunt. Haruka started to turn red by now before she bursted into a fit of laughter .'' Kidding , you must be ...Usagi still ...?'' But she saw no hint of trickery in her lovers face .'' God she's 16 and by the way how do you know ?'' Haruka now asked . '' Well ..'' Michiru said .

flashback

All the scouts exept for Haruka , hotaru and Setsuna were gathered around for a senshi meeting when suddenly Rei and Usagi began to fight again . '' You are so cruel you know , rei ! I work so hard to save this world and all you do is bug me , go annoy someone else , will you !'' Usagi shouted .

'' Save the world , that's a good one ! You can't even save yourself , must I remind you Tuxedo kamen alsways has to save you or should I remind you that you're in a team ! And we do more than you'll ever do despite who you were in a life that isn't this one, Think odango !''

'' Shut up Rei , the only thing you're good at is play with fire and bug me ! I'm your princess you should treath me like one !''

''Usagi you're no princess , you still believe in that fat santa guy , you never come on time to our meetings , you don't even show up in school on time and you're a klutz if those are **characters **of what a princess needs than Haruka is a better princess than you !''

end flashback ..

''What did Rei mean by that ?'' Haruka asked a little bit upset .'' She meant because you dress like a guy and have the character of a guy even than you would be a better princess than Usagi because she's such a klutz .Are you that blonde Ruka ?'' Haruka turnes red before looking at the santa custume again .'' I don't wanna be that fat man ! ''

'' Do it for the princess .'' Michiru said but Haruka shook her head 'no' '' I'll only do it if you give me something afterwards '' Haruka said with a smirk .'' Everything you want honey .'' Michiru said . '' okay that's a deal then .'' Haruka smirked before she walked out of the livingroom happier then she ever had been . ' It's not what you think i'll ask michi , If you think I forgot you let me date with that mamoru-baka two weeks ago you're so wrong .'

Michiru sat on the couch when Setsuna walked in looking at Michiru .'' Hey setsuna .'' Michiru said happy . Setsuna didn't answer and still looked at michiru smiling like she was about to burst into laughter .'' What's so funny ?'' Michiru wanted to know but Setsuna just turned around before saying : '' You dug your own grave this time Michiru .'' Then Setsuna walked out of the room into her own bedroom .

Michiru could hear Setsuna laugh and turned her head curious .'' My own grave ? what did she mean by that ?'' On that moment Haruka walked back into the living room and kissed Michiru on the cheek . '' This is going to be the best christmas ever !'' She said before doing a little dance which suprised Michiru .

'' Haruka ?'' Michiru asked a little bit confused .'' Yes love ?'' Haruka asked as if she didn't know what Michiru wanted to ask .'' What exactly you want me to do?'' Michiru asked looking at Haruka .'' What do you think ?'' Haruka said grinning from ear to ear .

'' Well I thought you meant that thing we do in bed , you know , but now I start to doubt that .'' She said lightly .'' Yeah that's what i first wanted .'' Haruka began.'' But then I realised i can have that whenever i want so i made up a little revenge about that whole date mamoru-baka stuff .''

'' Oh really , I thought you forgot that by now.'' Michiru said fearing a couple of things Haruka would make her do .'' No way , that memory will never leave me not when i die and not ever . No Michi i'm not going to say what it is , but i promise you , you'll regret the day you made me wear that dress.''That was all Haruka said before walking into the kitchen leaving a very nervous Michiru behind who could still hear Setsuna laugh .'' God where did I get myself into ?''Michiru asked . '' This is the last time i'll make Haruka do samething she doesn't want to .'' She whispered before falling back on the couch .

Owari

R&R This is a sequel to : Haruka must be so lucky with Michiru ... Some wanted to know if Haruka really went to that party with mamoru and It was about time for revenge from Haruka's side don't you think ? Flames are welcome ya'll know


	2. revenge : chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters only this story

Chapter Two : Christmas eve and Funny thoughts

The night was coming way too soon for Haruka but also for Michiru . The inners exept for Usagi were all gather around in the livingroom chatting. Chibi-usa and Hotaru were in Hotaru's room playing with some toys Setsuna had brought them . Setsuna and Michiru were in the kitchen talking about all kinds of things while they were cooking dinner and Haruka sat in the bedroom with all the lights out thinking of her revenge with a smile .' Michi will never know what hit her .' She thought with a wide smirk on her face. This was worth wearing the stupid old santa costume , But it was not the revenge which amused Haruka , it was the now very Nervous Michiru who amused Haruka till no end .

'' Setsuna , have you got any clue of what Haruka's going to let me do ?'' Michiru asked her taller friend.'' Maybe.'' Setsuna answered with a wide grin on her face.'' This is what you get Michiru for letting Haruka do those funny things .'' She added looking at Michiru who was looking even more nervous than ever before .'' Please don't tell me I have to run naked through the snow .'' Michiru pleaded. Setsuna shook her head .'' Nah she won't do that she is too protective of you to let you do something like that and we're talking about Haruka here , the jealous Tomboy who gets mad at every boy that ever looks at you .'' Michiru sighed in relieve.'' I'm glad to hear that , so now we're at it , what you think she will let me do ?''

Setsuna rolled her eyes .'' I don't think , I know ..'' Michiru looked at her taller friend before they heard a voice come from behind them and both turned around to face Ami .'' Could i help you out in the kitchen ?'' Ami asked looking at the two girls pleading .'' Sure.'' Michiru said.'' Maybe you can help me to crack Setsuna.'' Ami looked at Michiru in confusion.'' Excuse me ? I think i don't understand.'' ( AN : That's new , Ami doesn't understand something ! )

After a few minutes Michiru explained Ami everything who started laughing after she was done explaining.'' It's not funny , Haruka is too happy about the whole thing and that means she's upto something evil , no not evil ..more than evil.'' Michiru aswered a little stressed out . Setsuna just shook her head before asking the blue haired girl why she wasn't in the livingroom with the others .'' They're talking about sex again. '' Ami answered with a blush .'' You know i can't take that kind of talk .'' Michiru and Setsuna nodded in unison before telling Ami how she could help them .' I wonder what Haruka is planning to do with me , If it isn't sex or something like that could there be two other options 1.) Haruka was sick or 2.)Haruka has thought of something so evil that to Make me pay for her dating Mamoru and wearing a dress and now that costume.' Michiru thought to herself .

Minako looked around the room.'' When is Usagi finally going to show up and when did Ami dissapeared into nothing ?'' Now Makoto and Rei looked around too . '' Maybe she got trapped in the snow and is now keeping herself warm by cuddling up to mamoru and ...'' But Minako was cut off by Makoto and Rei .'' MINAKO!.'' Minako looked at them in confusion .'' What ? What did i say ?'' Makoto and Rei sweatdropped before turning on the T.V.

'' I wanted to say listening to christmas songs on the radio.'' Minako whispered embaressed.'' Yeah right. And my middle name is stupid.'' Rei said still looking at the T.V.'' well nice to meet you Rei Stupid Hino.'' Suddenly a voice said and the three girls turned around to face Usagi holding Mamoru's hand .'' You are here , now the party can start , were are the naked guys who are supposed to dance for us ?'' Minako asked looking very serious . Again Makoto and Rei sweatdropped '' Minako , this is a christmas party not a stripclub.'' Mamoru said taking Usagi's jacket and his .'' I know , but wouldn't it be so cóól !'' Minako added.'' Yeah Haruka would really like that .'' Setsuna said walking out of the kitchen . '' Welcome Usagi and Mamoru, just sit down dinner will be ready soon and than santa will show up.''

Usagi's eyes lite up.'' You invited Santa-sama ! How cool , you hear Rei now you hear it Santa exist , so were is your big mouth now ?'' Usagi asked proud.'' Usagi you stupid cow it's haru...'' But Rei was cut off by Setsuna's warning eyes.'Those two never seem to know when they should shut their mouths .' Setsuna thought walking back into the kitchen .'' Speaking of Haruka , where is she ?'' Usagi asked.'' She's not in the kitchen that's for sure because i can't smell anything burning.'' Makoto said with a grin.

Haruka stood up and looked at the santa costume on the bed .'First i'll eat something with the others and then I'll give them their presents wearing that fatman's costume .' She sighed before walking out of the bedroom into the livingroom to accompany the others .' And ofcourse after that i'll tell michi what she has to do , I love my life and now I'm for sure after this i'll love christmas and even that stupid costume will be in my heart forever , too bad i have to face Mamoru , but i'll survive.' She thought and looked at her watch .

Usagi was amazed by the big christmas tree and the shining lights .'' It's so pretty , the whole tree shines like the stars in the sky.'' Everyone looked at Usagi in amazement .'' You sound like a christmas card.'' Muttered Rei . Usagi heard her but just stugged it off which suprised all the senshi .'' Maybe she's sick .'' Minako said .'' Or she listened to my advice and finally grows up .'' Rei said grinning . Again Usagi strugged it off adn looked back at the tree .'' I'm starving what's for dinner ?'' She then asked and the others sighed in relieve .'' That's the Usagi we know , almost i thought Rei was right.'' Haruka said teasing the blonde haired princess .

When dinner was finally ready they all gathered around the table and started eating . In the middle of the table was a big turkey and the table was decorated with candles which shone brightly and lighted up the whole livingroom . Usagi ate her soup so fast it looked like she hadn't eaten in days , maybe weeks . '' I wonder why ..'' Chibi-usa suddenly said causing everyone to look at her .'' Wonder what ?'' Mamoru asked .'' Uhm nothing ..'' Chibi-usa said and before anyone could ask her anything more she stood up and runned over to the toilet .

'' She must be in love.'' Minako said dreaming .'' Usagi and Mamoru both looked up shocked . Mamoru swallowed his piece of bread before he looked at Usagi who looked like she was choking .'' Be serious Minako she's only ten .'' Rei whispered .'' So ? I first fell in love , really in love when i was eight so don't tell me chibi-usa is too young.''

'' Who do you guys think she likes in that case and shut up Minako we were talking about normal people not people who fall in love with every guy they see.'' Haruka said looking at minako.'' I think it's Helios.'' Makoto said remembering the fight against the Amazone quartet . when chibi-usa told them about her feeling for Helios.'' I don't think so , I think it's Hotaru .'' Haruka said causing everybody to look up and Hotaru to almost choke in her food . '' Haruka-papa !'' She yelled embaressed .'' Chibi-usa doesn't like girls .'' Mamoru said firmly rewarding a dirty look from Haruka .'' Shut up remember who saved your butt when you needed a date because no one else was stupid enough to go with you.'' Haruka said regretting her words because Ami , Makoto and Rei looked up in suprise .'' You went to that party with Mamoru ?'' Makoto asked. '' In a dress ?'' She added . Michiru wanted to hit Makoto .' Now her revenge will be even sweeter .I'm so screwed .'

R&R and remember people if ya don't review i won't continue and you'll never know what Haruka wants from Michiru ... I hoped you enjoyed

amnesia Nymph


	3. revenge : truth or dare , Haruka exposed

disclaimer : I don't own the characters but i do own this story !

Chapter 3 :** Truth or dare , Haruka exposed**

''Let's play a game.'' Usagi suggested after dinner . Everyone nodded in agreement .'' What kind of game ?'' Hotaru aked looking up to Usagi with questioning eyes.Haruka who already feared the answer let her hand fall over her head.' Oh god , please no , not that game.' She thought and like on que Usagi answered'' Truth or Dare .'' Everyone agreed on that exept a muttering Haruka who started to scold silently.' I'll just have to remember not to choose Truth in case they ask what i'm going to let Michiru do. Dare !'

They all sat down in a circle and Usagi looed around.'' Okay I choose Rei.'' Setsuna rolled her eyes , knowing what the question was going to be.'' Buzz off Usagi that's not how the game works , you know that !'' Rei yelled .'' I don't care.'' Usagi answered blunt '' This is the christmas version of truth or dare and only I know how it works.'' She added. Finally Rei gave in.'' Okay , dare.''

'' I dare you to...'' Usagi thought for a moment but then her eyes lite up.' The perfect revenge for always annoying me.' She thought.'' Okay Rei I dare you to kiss the tree.'' Usagi finally said and watched in amusement how Rei stood up and slowly walked up to the tree.'' You will pay for this.'' Rei muttered before giving the huge tree a kiss.Everyone bursted out into laughing.'' Your first kiss and it was from a tree !'' Minako teased earning a dirty look from Rei. '' Okay now it's my turn .'' Rei said looking around.'' I choose ... Setsuna , truth or dare?''

Setsuna thought about it for a moment , she knew that if she chose dare she had to do a stupid dance but if she chose truth she had to tell them who she liked . so she simply answered :'' Dare.'' Rei thought about it for a moment before saying :'' Do that stupid dance Usagi did on Chibi-usa's birthday party.'' Setsuna sighed before standing up and walked to the centre of the room and started to jump on one leg before turning around three times and singing :'' Happy Happy birthday dear ...what was the text ?''Then she stopped dancing before slipping on the ground just as Usagi had done on Chibi-usa's party.'' I didn't do that !'' Usagi defended herself .'' That's so stupid !'' Setsuna strugged if off before taking back her place in the circle .'' Good slip .'' Haruka said blushing .

'' Why are you blushing ?'' Michiru asked .'' Because..uh...i... Uh nevermind it isn't important love.You'd better worry about tonight after the party.'' Haruka said smirking when she saw Michiru turn pale.'' I won't even ask.'' Mamoru said turning red also.'' Shut up you idiot ! I wasn't talking about that !'' Haruka shouted on a way that scared Mamoru.'' okay sorry ...''

'' Okay , my turn..'' Setsuna said looking at Mamoru.'' Mamoru truth or dare ?'' Mamoru blinked for a moment before answering :'' Dare.'' Setsuna couldn't believe herluck.''Good choice.'' She said creeping the hell out of Mamoru . If Setsuna said something like that it couldn't be good.'' Mamoru i dare you to kiss Haruka ...''

'' WHAT ?'' Haruka and Mamoru shouted both in unison.'' SETSUNA TAKE THAT AWFULL SENTENCE BACK , NOW!.'' They still shouted turning red.'' Nope.'' Setsuna said grinning from ear to ear . Michiru looked at Usagi who looked back at her before they both nodded.'' It's okay we won't mind.'' Michiru said.Causing Haruka to look up suprised .' This is revenge haruka for making me so nervous ...' Michiru thought before giving Haruka a sweet smile.

'' Come on , kiss !'' Minako said getting impatient.'' God ,if you want to let the world end , please let is be now.I really wouldn't mind.'' Haruka begged looking at the ceiling with pleading eyes.'' Then she looked back at Mamoru before closing her eyes and giving him a kiss on his lips. It didn't even last a second because as soon as it began she pulled back making puke sounds .'' That was ...ieuwl !'' Haruka yelled cleaning her lips with her hand. Mamoru just smiled before taking place next to Usagi .'' Okay it's my turn now .'' Mamoru said looking at Haruka.'' Haruka , truth or dare ?''

'' TRUTH ! '' Haruka yelled .'' I don't want to kiss someone again.'' But when she realised what she just had said she couldn't take it back .'' Okay.'' Mamoru said.'' What are you going to make Michiru do ?''

'' Screw you !'' Haruka muttered looking at Mamoru with an angry look on her face . All eyes were now on the blonde tomboy .' I can lie.' Haruka thought .' But michi will notice.Damn that Mamoru and Setsuna is going to burn after this.Making me kiss that mamoru-baka , Why couldn't she just let me kiss that tree too ?'

'' Come on Haruka don't swear with the kids around.'' Michiru said feeling a bit relieved now that Haruka had to tell what she was up to.'' We're not kids !'' Hotaru and Chibi-usa shouted .

'' She wasn't talking about you two.'' Rei said with an evil grin on her face.'' She was talking about Usagi and Minako.'' Minako and Usagi looked at Rei with fire in their eyes.'' Shut up you Pyro , go play with fire and burn yourself !'' Minako shot back but Rei pretended she didn't hear that and looked at Haruka .'' Well tenoh tell us , tell us your perfect revenge .''

' Damn i thought they'd forget by now , they're not that air headed after all.' Haruka took a deep breath before saying : '' I was planning to get even with Michiru by letting her ...''

to be continued !

R&R ... Don't think i'm going to make this that easy for ya'll you will just have to wait . In the next chapter I will tell you what happened at the party with Mamoru and for all who are curious why Haruka was blushing : When Setsuna slipped Haruka saw her underwear

amnesia Nymph


	4. revenge : mamoru's girlfriend ?

disclaimer : I don't own the characters only this story

chapter 4 :** Mamoru's girlfriend #1**

This chapter takes place on the momemt Haruka and Mamoru arrived at the party which Michiru made Haruka go to...

Embaressed Haruka looked around . ' I hope nobody here reconizes me . God how ever did i Let Michiru talk me into this .Wait I didn't what the hell i'm i doing here !' She looked around . Luckely for her nobody she knew were at the party .' Pff thanks God , thanks for letting mamoru be so boring that he only goes to boring parties which include boring people and no media . Thank you Thank you !' Haruka thought smiling but her smile faded away when Mamoru walked into the ballroom waving at her .' God now everyone will know i'm with that dork.'

'' You look wonderful , Haruka.'' Mamoru said and smiled warmly.'' Shut up , I don't look wonderful , go lick someone else's ass , will you ?'' She whispered angry. She was quiet since she didn't need the whole room to know she didn't like mamoru and that she was the maleRacer Haruka Tenoh.'' Well excuse me for trying to be nice.'' Mamoru said a little bit upset by haruka's attitude .'' Sorry my cute little ass , go away and pretend we don't know eachother.'' Haruka now demanded.'' But ...''

'' No buts , just go and...'' She stopped when suddenly a cute Blonde walks into their direction waving at them.'' Who the fuck is she ?'' Haruka asked and looked at Mamoru when she didn't get any respond.'' Uh ... nobody ... you were right i should leave you alone.'' Mamoru said and before Haruka could say anything else he was gone.'' Great he finally listens.'' She scolded and looked after him . After awhile he dissapeared into the crowd.'' What's wrong with him ?'' She now wanted to know but then felt someone looking at her and turned around to the blonde girl who waved at them before.'' Uhm ... excuse me miss , but did you by any chance saw were Mamoru went off to ?'' Haruka looked suprised at the girl .'' You know him ?'' The girl nodded before blushing.

'' I'm sorry .. My name is Biko Avalon ... I'm Mamoru's girlfriend .'' Haruka's eyes went wide at this statement .'' Mamoru's girlfriend ...?'' The blonde girl nodded .'' Yes i am , you're not his girlfriend too are you ?'' The girl now asked tears welling up in her eyes . Haruka shook her head 'no'.'' No god has blessed me in that case , but when you said

' girlfriend ' what exactly did you mean ?'' The girl looked at Haruka in suprise .'' Well i don't understand what isn't understanderable about me being his girlfriend .'' Biko said confused .'' By the way what is your name ?'' The girl now asked .'' My name is Ha...Hannah ...something...'' Haruka said while forming a fist with her hand .' Mamoru that fucking bastard ...'

'' Hannah something ? strange name . But have you seen in what direction he went ?'' Biko asked . Haruka shook her head 'no' . She had seen which way Mamoru went but she wanted to hear the whole story from him first and if it was true what this girl told her she would beat the shit out of him .

R&R yup I know this was short but i'm really busy with school I'll update as soon as possible because all of you want to know ofcourse what Michiru has to do and If Mamoru really cheated on Usagi with Biko...Ow and i needed to know something from my readers this time ... Revenge : The day Michiru dug her own grave ... I don't like the title if someone has an better idea please let me know !


	5. revenge : Mamoru's girlfriend 2

disclaimer : I don't own the characters only the story !Ow and Biko is mine to0 !

chapter 5 :** Mamoru's girlfriend #2**

when Haruka finally caught up with Mamoru they were outside of the building and pretty much alone . It was dark outside , the only light came from the fullmoon that night . Haruka did the only thing she could think of when she saw Mamoru and hit him in his face hard . His lip instantly started to bleed and he looked at Haruka amazed .'' I guess i deserved that.'' He said looking hurt.'' So wasn't Usagi enough ?'' Haruka asked angry.

'' Haruka tell me , how did you know you liked girls ?'' Mamoru asked suprising Haruka .'' Why do you care you're the one cheating on Usagi and plus you didn't answer my question , baka.'' Haruka said more controlled this time .'' Please , i'll answer you if you'll answer me.'' Mamoru begged and sat down . Haruka sighed before sitting down next to Mamoru .'' Listen baka i will tell you but i swear if you don't have a good reason for cheathing on Usagi , Which i can't think of nothing is worth cheathing on the one you really love, but either way i'll kill you .'' Haruka said . Mamoru only nodded .

''I figured out I was gay in the eighth grade , when I got a crush on someone .'' Haruka explained .'' A girl ?'' Mamoru asked. Haruka rolled her eyes.'' No I fell for a shemale now happy?Yes ofcourse a girl .But she didn't feel she same about me and i never told her about it or acted on it.I was rather embaressed.I felt like a freak and I thought something was terribly wrong with me , that i needed councling or other kind of help . It wasn't until college when i finally admitted to myself and others i was gay.Through it wasn't easy my parents freaked out on it , they just couldn't deal with it. They were kind of disapointed in me and i hated myself for embarressing my own parents.'' Haruka paused fora moment before she went on with her story.

'' Anyway they gave me a hard time and that's when i met Michiru. She was kind of shy and she thought she was straight . When i met het she even had a boyfriend named Satoshi . I liked her alot but i didn't tell her ofcourse , she was the only friend who ever had understand me , I didn't want to drive her away. In the end it turned out fine as you can see... So and now that's off my concience you'll tell me why you cheated on Usagi with Biko .'' Haruka said .

'' Because i was afraid to face the truth.'' Mamoru answered . '' Huh ?'' Haruka asked not understanding Mamoru anymore.'' I mean , Usagi is a nice girl , she really is and she deserves the best that could happen to anyone . But that's not with me.'' He now said .'' So cheathing on her will make her be happy ?''

Mamoru rolled his eyes .'' I'm only saying ... Usagi and I weren't meant to be , I now know .'' Haruka looked at him not believing her ears .'' And how do you know ?'' Mamoru hung his head down ashamed.'' Because i love someone else .'' He said.'' Biko?'' Haruka asked but Mamoru shook his head 'no'. '' Then who the fuck is worth falling in love with and betray Usagi like that with a girl you don't love.'' Haruka was losing her patience and Mamoru could tell.'' ... you...'' He whispered turning red . Haruka's eyes grew twice their normal size.'' M-me..? Why the fuck me ? I dress like a boy and talk like one and you fall for me over Usagi ?Wow i was right you really wanted to look gay next to me .'' She said embarressed.'' Take me home.''Haruka demanded.'' Haruka... i...'' Mamoru started but was cut off by Haruka.'' Take me home or i'll take a cab.'' Mamoru knew Haruka was serious so nodded .'' Sure ...''

_R&R Okay people , now you know why Haruka is so mean to Mamoru and why Setsuna thought it was amusing to let them kiss ... In the next chapter haruka will expose to everyone what she wanted to make Michiru do for her ... and believe me it isn't what ya'll expected ! She's really not going to make Michiru do something... but she is going to let her love say a few words and what words that will be ...?_


	6. revenge: Confessions of a heart and soul

disclaimer : I don't own the characters but i think ya'll knew that ..

AN: I think i kept you waiting long enough for Haruka's revenge but before you start reading ... You can't really call it revenge but i thought it was fun to mislead you all this way ... I hope you liked it .. At least I did ...

Chapter 6 :** Confession of the heart and soul**

'' Damn i thought they'd forget by now , they're not that air headed after all.' Haruka took a deep breath before saying : '' I was planning to get even with Michiru by letting her ...''

Haruka sighed before looking around to all the curious eyes .'' You know , I'd really liked to keep this to myself it's very personal and i know that that's the whole point of the game but I really can't tell you now. I promise at the end of this night i will tell you .. I promise but please let me keep this to myself for just now.'' Haruka pleaded . They all nodded. It seemed this was really important to Haruka so they decided to wait for a while. '' Okay.'' Michiru said looking at her lover .

'' Domo Arigato.''Haruka said relieved but looked at Mamoru stern.'' I guess this means it's my turn.'' She said . He only nodded. '' He faired she would betray him and tell Usagi about what really happened at the party but he was relieved when she turned around to face Minako.'' Truth or dare , Minako.'' Haruka asked looking at the goddess of love.'' Truth!'' Minako answered . Haruka thought about it for a moment.'' Okay Minako tell us all who in this circle you want to be your lover and i don't mean it as a joke . Be serious about this one.

'' Well... I...'' Minako stammered.She was turning red , something what was very rare for minako to do because she only did it when she saw a cute guy.'' I kind of... like ... mhumhha.'' She said sounding like a radio that needed a new battery.'' Yeah.. I like him too.'' Haruka said rolling her eyes.'' Minako none of us know or understand what you just mumbled .'' She then added . Minako sighed before repeating ."I like Setsuna.''

Everyone was quiet for a moment . Minako liked a girl ? That one was new .'' My turn !'' Minako suddenly said trying to change the subject fast. Everyone ofcourse noticed but strugged it off.'' Usagi ? Truth or dare ?''

Usagi thought about it for a moment . 'If i choose dare they will make me do something stupid or scary... And i don't mind sharing my secrets with them.'

'' Truth.'' She answered and Minako looked at her smiling.'' Okay Usagi ... tell us your deepest , darkest and most interesting secret .'' Minako said.Rei started to get interested and sat up.'' Yeah i'd like to know that one too , good question Minako .''

'' Well...'' Usagi began and looked at Mamoru with sad eyes.'' I know Mamoru is in love with... someone else ...'' Everyone looked up suprised even Mamoru. Had Haruka told Usagi ?' That fucking bitch.' Mamoru scolded under his breath. And as if Usagi could read his mind she said :''No one told me , i figured out mysels .'' Mamoru felt bad . All eyes were on hom now .'' Who ?'' Chibi-usa asked broken .She couls see it hurted her mother too but Usgi didn't let anything on.

Mamoru wanted to run . Run and never look back but he knew he couldn't .' Why didn't i just stay home ?' Haruka also didn't feel good . What if he told them ? '' Haruka.. '' He answered . It was not more then a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear . Everyone looked as if their eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.'' Haruka ?'' Chibi-usa asked suprised but also a little mad .'' Why her , are you gay ? Is my ex-daddy gay ?'' She asked confused . She meant to hurt Mamoru just as she knew he had hurt Usagi.

'' Chibi-usa...'' Mamoru whispered feeling guilty , very guilty . Why did he ever sleep with Biko ? What did he ever like in Haruka ? He had a familiy.. a good one and a happy one ... But what would happen now ?'' It's okay.'' Usagi whispered back cuddling Mamoru.'' I'll forgive you .. that is if you still want to be with me.'' Usagi added. Mamoru looked at her in suprise .' You really are perfect .' He smiled a bit before taking Usagi's hands in his .'' Ofcourse i still want to be with you.'' He said before kissing her softly on her head.

Makoto was about to say something but Setsuna's eyes told her she shouldn't so she kept quiet.'' Maybe we should stop with this games before we all get hurt , that's not the whole idea of christmas .'' Hotaru said , sounding very mature .'' Yes i think that's a great idea Hime-chan.'' Haruka said smiling looking at Micihru with loving eyes at the same time .' I just hope ... you'll say yes ...'

'' It's time to get Santa .'' Haruka said and stood up but when she turned around she was faced with a fatman in a red costume . He had a long beard and had red cheeks .'' Santa !'' Usagi screamed joyful .'' I don't get it ..'' Michiru said confused just as the others .'' Who are you ?'' Haruka asked.'' Well dear Haruka i'm santaclaus ofcourse can't you reconize me ? '' Haruka just shook her head .'' Well that can be .'' The man said.'' I lost weight over the years.''

'' Who is he ?'' Ami asked Makoto whispering.'' I-don't know ...I thought Haruka would... be ...him..'' Makoto was lost . who was this guy ? Some hired actor ?'' Hoh0ho0ho Marry christmas !'' The man shouted before it started to rain fake snow through the house .'' Yay !'' Usagi said smiling and gigling earning weird looks from her friends .

And whent hey looked back at the man the noticed he was no longer there.'' Where did he go ?'' Rei asked.'' He couldn't just dissapear like that !'' Now all eyes were on Setsuna who was the only one looking not confused .'' Are you ever suprised or something ?'' Minako asked .'' Who was he ? we all know you know so tell ! spill it Puu !''

'' It was Santa !'' Usagi said.'' And if you don't believe it then explain all of this !''

Everyone looked from Usagi to Setsuna .'' Well ?'' Setsuna looked up with a smile on her face.'' What's left to say ? It was the real Santa. I don't aks you to believe but i can assure you.. I'm not lying about this one . '' He left a bag !'' Usagi said pointing to the brown bag which laid on the ground .'' Presents ?'' Hotaru asked .

'' I think .'' Was all Michiru could say before looking at Haruka . '' You wanna tell me what to do now ?'' Haruka only nodded her head 'yes'. For a minute Haruka dissapeared into the bedroom and came back later with a small box .'' First i want you to open this...'' She said giving Michiru the small box. Michiru could feel her heart jump. Was this what she thought it was ?

A ring ... Haruka took the ring out of Michiru's hand and fell down on one knee in front of her .'' Michi , I love you... Will you marry me ?'' She asked hoping Michiru would say : yes. Michiru was speechless . All the time she thought she had to do something bad .. Haruka wanted to ask her to marry her . So it was yes Michiru had to say ... That was all Haruka needed . A tear slipped down her face before she hugged Haruka .'' YES YES YES !'' She cried . She had never been this happy in her whole life .'' I love you too.'' She whispered before giving Haruka a passionate kiss on the lips . Usagi and Minako started to cry aswell .'' That's so sweet .'' Minako sobbed .

'' What a sweet kind of revenge .'' Makoto said .'' Making Michiru so nervous and rewarding her patience by asking her to marry her .''

Mamoru smiled holding Usagi's hand .'' Now my mommy and daddy are really going to be married !'' Hotaru said smiling from ear to ear .'' Let's unwrap our presents ...'' Ami suggested . And then said something so unlike Ami they all looked up like she had said something so weird. As if she was talking German . When all she said was :'' I think we should be out of here soon because I think Haruka and Michiru wanna be alone for a moment ..if you know what i mean .''

The party was over when they all said their goodbye's and opened their presents . Ofcourse Minako began to complain because she didn't get anything which included porn . Usagi and Rei got in a fight again and it took them all a while before finally Mamoru took Usagi and Chibi-usa home .

Later that night Haruka and Michiru laid in bed cuddled up . Their naked bodies keeping eachother warm.'' I love you , Ruka.'' Michiru whispered in the dark kissing the blonde softly on her lips .'' I love you too.'' Haruka said letting her fingers run over Michiru's arm . But suddenly the spell was broken when Michiru said : '' Don't think i'll let you date Mamoru again .'' Haruka just rolled her eyes before pulling the covers over them .'' Shut up , michi.''

_R&R that was it ! Thanx for all the reviews you really kept me going ... I hope you enjoyed thischpater and I'm sorry if people didn't like the revenge i had in mind for Haruka ...I thought it was kind of funny to let Haruka ask michi to marry her instead of what everyone assumed .And sorry for the spelling errors i was kind of tired when i wrote this one ...But it's the longest chapter in this whole story so far . In the next chapter the problems will really start to begin...And to help Rushingwind ... No biko is not a _hermaphrodite..


	7. revenge : Mixing dreams with doubts

disclaimer : I don't own the characters ...and I don't own the song in here either !

chapter 7 : **Mixing dreams with doubts**

'' A hand full people and that people that save the world ?'' She asked . Only to be rewarded by a soft voice who said :'' Exactly.'' It was all so new to her . One day waking up and find out you are a sailor senshi , while just a day before she was a normal person like everyone else who didn't have to care about the world.

Michiru remembered her mother once saying .'' Sometimes we look for the past and sometimes the past looks for us and when it finally finds you , you can either lose reality or accept your fate .'' ' Haruka had always seen the world as a place to live your life and then die , but now .. It seemed so unreal. There were different kinds of people . You've got people who live their lives to please others , there are people who live to please theirselfs and people who live their lives not caring about anything and there was she .. Someone who was lost , not knowing what she had to do . Not knowing if she could accept her destiny as simple as they all expected her to .' Michiru thought. She knew Haruka was confused .

It was just yesterday she accepted her destiny as Sailor Uranus and her destiny to be Michiru's partner in this fight she not wanted to be in the first place . Haruka opened her eyes to look into the deep blue eyes of Michiru .'' What if i don't want to be part of this group saving the world ?'' Haruka asked . Michiru smiled softly .'' You don't have to Haruka . But think of the innocent people who will die without your help.'' Michiru felt heartbroken . Haruka didn't seem to remember her past which included them as lovers . She knew that if Haruka didn't accept her destiny she couldn't force her . But it also meant she would never see Haruka again . Maybe on television or in a magazine or even maybe at one of Haruka's races . But that wouldn't be the same .' I still remember , Ruka . Look around you because there still people hanging on their pasts ... Including me.' She thought sadly looking at Haruka .

'' I don't know ...what i want.'' Haruka said standing up and leaving Michiru alone on the couch remembering she was still at Michiru's house . '' I'd better leave.'' Haruka said .'' Probaly.'' Michiru whispered feeling alone and betrayed without even knowing why .' This is now , not the past .' She scolded to herself and looked up when she heard the frontdoor close . Haruka was gone . Forever ? ' Forget it Michiru .' Michiru thought .' It was all just a memory of the past , not your future .'

Past is past ...

_when this began  
I had nothing to say  
and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
and I let it all out to findout that I'm  
not the only person with these things in mind  
inside of me  
but all the vacancy the words revealed  
is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
nothing to lose  
just stuck/hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own_

Michiru woke up from her dream .. no her memory and looked at Haruka who sleeped peacefully next to her . Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka on her head . Michiru rolled over to look at the clock. Half past three in the morning . She yawned before rolling back . She looked at the ring Haruka had gaven her yesterday on the christmas party . She couldn't stop looking at it. It was a golden band with a big aqua marine stone on it . Suddenly Michiru remembered her dream , her memory of the past . The day after she and Haruka first had met . ' Past or destiny .' Michiru thought doubting .' Does Haruka really love me or is it Uranus who loves me ? I mean Neptune . Were it Uranus and Neptune who brought us together . What happened if Haruka never became Uranus that day . Would she ever had noticed me as who I am ?' Michiru felt confused . She wanted to cry . She didn't understand why she suddenly had all this doubts or where they came from was more of a riddle . That moment Haruka stirred and opened her eyes yawning .'' Hey beautiful ...'' Haruka whispered but was alarmed when she saw the look in Michiru's eyes .

'' Michi , what's wrong ?'' She asked while she sat up looking at her fiancee .'' Nothing.'' Michiru lied .' So she didn't really wanted to marry me ...' Haruka thought standing up trying to fight her tears .' Foolish me .'

'' Haruka where are you going ?'' Michiru asked not knowing why Haruka suddenly stood up.'' I'm going to take a shower .'' Haruka answered sounding a bit upset .

'' Maybe she has doubts too ?'' Michiru said up loud .' Haruka never was easy with confessions .'

_R&R I hope you liked it . Flames are welcome ya'll know . Now Haruka asked Michi to marry her , Michiru is doubting if they are destined to be together or if it were Uranus and Neptune who were meant to be and ofcourse all things go wrong from he__re.I bet you didn't saw this coming , ne ? I'm sorry this chapter is so short , My uncle died yesterday in a car accident so my head wasn't really with this chapter._


	8. what happened ? Haruka's breakdown

disclaimer : I don't own the characters only this story and Biko ...

chapter 8 :** What happened ?Haruka's breakdown**

Usagi and the other ineer senshi were gathered around at the Hikawa Temple .'' Do you think we will become flower girls ?'' Usagi asked .'' I hope so , we can get all the intention at the wedding when i show up in my very sexy dress which shows my breasts perfectly.'' minako said smiling.

'' Minako it will be a wedding not a hooker party .'' Rei muttered . She was getting tired of Minako always talking about sex .'' Why can't i wear sexy stuff , I'm sure Haruka will like it .''

'' Yeah Michiru will love it too .'' Makoto said rolling her eyes.'' Be serious Minako ... ''

'' I am serious ... I know Haruka likes porn and blondes .'' Minako said looking serious .

'' Minako you know that's not true .. Or is Michiru blonde ?'' Ami asked knowing Minako was wrong as ussual .

'' Ah Ami you know what they say , who doesn't try will never win .'' Minako said trying to look smart .

'' No Minako you mean ... wait that one is right .'' Ami was speechless .

Usagi looked at her feet .' Am i sure about taking Mamoru back ? He is in love with Haruka and I know he will never cheat on me with her .. but ...I have this strange feeling that there's more behind this all . I'm sure Haruka knows ...Maybe i should ask her ?'

'' Usagi ?'' Minako repeated for the thirth time before Usagi finally looked up .'' Yes ?'' Usagi asked still a little in thoughts .'' Is everything okay ?'' Makoto now asked but Usagi only nodded before saying :'' I need to talk to Haruka about something .. is it okay i leave ?''

The other four nodded and before they could ask more Usagi was gone .'' She didn't trip this time . '' Rei started .'' She must be sick .''

_The outer senshi house ..._

Usagi knocked a few times on the door softly before Setsuna opened the door and before Usagi could say more Setsuna said :'' Come in i will get Haruka for you .'' Usagi just nodded .' Why does it still suprise me that she knows why i'm here ? I mean she is sailor pluto .'

Usagi sat down on the couch and looked around the house . It still looked the same as yesterday . The christmas tree .. The smell of warm and fresh baked cookies. It was just like the home Usagi never had . Well not in this way . Once she had felt save at home with Mamoru and chibi-usa . It felt like they were a real family but that changed when Usagi heard Mamoru scream Haruka's name in his sleep . Not screaams of fear ... screams of pleasure . He had wet dreams of her and it hurt her more then she ever dared to admit . But there was more ... Mamoru would go out late and return early in the morning giving her a kiss on the cheek and then walk away without saying he loved her . And that didn't change .

'' Usagi ?'' Haruka asked when she walked into the room looking at the almost crying princess .'' Are you okay ?''

'' No.'' Usagi now sobbed . Haruka walked over to her and hugged the smaller girl . '' Tell me what's wrong ..''

'' It's Mamoru ...he ... has changed so much ... I don't know ..it's like he is there ..but then again he is not ..'' Usagi cried . She was confused . She sounded lost . It was the sound that no one wanted to hear .. because if they did they would feel sad too . So did Haruka . ' Michiru changed too ..after i asked her to marry me.' Haruka thought but it wasn't her place to cry infront of Usagi and just hugged the smaller girl .

'' It's okay Usagi .. He will change .. I think he just needs time ..'' Haruka knew she lied . Mamoru didn't need time . He needed to be tortured before he would come to his senses but ofcourse she didn't tell Usagi that .

'' Haruka ?'' The princess now asked looking up .'' Yes ?'' Usagi turned red . She really didn't want to ask Haruka but she needed to know what was wrong and she could tell Haruka knew . Yesterday she saw it when Mamoru confesed infront of everyone .'' What else is wrong with Mamoru ?''

' Dammit ..' Haruka thought . She couldn't tell Usagi that Mamoru had slept with Biko . She wasn't even sure herself why Mamoru slept with Biko . It didn't make any sence. '' I don't know , Usagi . Why don't you ask Setsuna i'm sure she knows .''

'' Haruka , please . What is wrong with Mamoru exept for the fact he's in love with you ?''

'' I really don't know .''

'' Haruka ... please ..''

'' Usagi ... I can't ... i promised .''

'' Who did you promise not to tell ? Mamoru ?'' Usagi asked desperate .

'' Maybe .'' Haruka answered .' Maybe i should tell .. this isn't fair .. Usagi is so innocent .. she deserves to know .'

Usagi pulled herself out of Haruka's arms and looked at her angry .'' You promised Mamoru ? You don't even like him , hate him as far as I can tell !" Usagi yelled .

'' I'm sorry ... i promised and so i won't tell ... And if you don't respect that... It's your choice ...'' Haruka said feeling a little angry .Nothing seemed to be going right . Michiru acted strange almost dead .. And Usagi was mad at her for being honest . It seemed to be so much at this time .

'' Okay .'' Usagi said standing up and running out of the house without saying anything . Haruka burried her head in her hands and without even knowing it she started to cry. She felt so depressed .' It's all repeating itself...'

Setsuna stood in a dark corner looking at Haruka with sad eyes .' What's happening to her ? What happened to the Haruka i know ? This can't be because of Michiru or Usagi's outburst .' Setsuna knew for sure Haruka was hiding something .' What happened Haruka ?' She asked herself before turning around and walked out of the room.

_Playing talking - playing talking  
Has take us so far -has take us so far  
Broken down cars - broken down cars  
Like strong and old stars - like strong and old stars  
Playing talking - playing talking  
Has served us so well - has served us so well  
We traveled through hell - we traveled through hell  
Know how we fell - know how we fell_

_Playing talking - playing talking  
Is making us hold - is making us hold  
So strong, loud and cold - so strong, loud and cold  
I'm feeling so old - I'm feeling so old  
Playing talking - playing talking  
Has ruined us now - has ruined us now  
We never know how - we never know how  
Sweeter than doubt - sweeter than doubt_

_to be continued ..._

_R&R .. I hope ya'll liked it ... And is Haruka really hiding something ? Will Usagi ever find out about Biko ? And what will become of Haruka and Michiru's relationship after all this misunderstanding ? From here things can only go up or down .. And that's where i take over ! please let me know what ya'll think..._

_Amnesia Nymph_


	9. crying and confused , can love survive ?

disclaimer : I don't own the characters so don't sue me ! And i don't own the song either ...

chapter 9 :** Crying and confused . will love survive ?**

_Now we've traveled far  
But are we any nearer  
There's a feelin' we're reaching for  
In the fields where it all began _

_Listen, do you hear  
I thought I heard a promise  
But that empty feeling grows  
And I'm scared that I will forget_

Weeks past and it didn't get any better . Haruka was hardly home and Michiru thought Haruka regretted the fact she asked her to marry her . Every night Michiru lay in her bed she was afraid for another dream . I wasn't alone this memory now . She also would get dreams in which Haruka left her because she needed to move on now evil was gone . In those dreams Haruka seemed so careless , that Michiru lost it . She couldn't see what was real or fake anymore . She wasn't going nuts or something .. But she was scared . Especially now . Haruka wasn't home for almost two days now and Michiru thought Haruka had left her . She locked herself in her room crying untill every last tear was cried .

'' Setsuna-mama ... Why don't you tell Michiru what is bugging my Haruka-papa . You must know , you're Pluto remember .'' Hotaru said to her mother .

'' I know i'm pluto nut i'm afraid this time i really don't know what's going on .'' Setsuna answered .

'' But can't you tell Michiru-mama this is all a mistake and Haruka-papa loves her , doesn't she ?''

'' Ofcourse Haruka loves her ... But it's not my place to tell them that kind of stuff ... My duty as Sailor pluto ended the day Galaxia died and the time gate was save once again .''

'' But you are their friend ... Friends help eachother , that's what you told me yourself Setsuna-mama .''

'' Yes ...You know Hotaru , you are to smart for your own good . But you are right .. I should tell Michiru this is all a big mistake and if we are lucky she will go to Haruka herself .'' Setsuna said smiling a bit.

'' But...'' Hotaru started .'' Haruka-papa hasn't been home in a few days , we don't know where she is .''

Setsuna only nodded .'' We will find her , I have a pretty good idea where she could be ..'' Hotaru smiled hoping soon her parents would be together again happy as they alsways had been . She knew Michiru had doubts about her love with Haruka because of some dreams who kept haunting her . She knew for a fact because she overheard a conversation of Michiru talking to Setsuna .

'' Setsuna-mama ? Hotaru asked looking up at her mother .

'' Yes ?''

'' Please bring my Mommy and daddy back together .. I want to see those two marry and be happy again .''

Setsuna smiled and kissed the smaller girl on her cheek . She was amazed of the love Hotaru felt for Haruka and Michiru even though they weren't her real parents . The black haired girl really seemed like a girl daughter , she was easily upset if Haruka and Michiru were . She cried when one of them cried . '' I'll try sweety . But it's late now , you'd better go to sleep okay ?''

Hotaru only nodded before turning around and walked over to her room . She stopped in front of Haruka and Michiru's room looking sad. Almost like she wanted to cry or be held . She just sighed and walked away .

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

Haruka sat on a cliff looking at the sky . ' It's beautiful up here .' She looked down at the sea before her heart started to break again .' Michiru ...'

Haruka felt a tear slip down her face but this time she didn't care . She was alone and no one would see her cry . No one would see she was weak .' I don't think i can survive a heartbreak again.' She closed her eyes while the wind played with her blonde locks of hair .

'' Were the sea meets the sky ... There i'll be sailing .'' She whispered .' I thought this time i really found love .. But maybe i was wrong . Maybe Michiru is only with me because she needs someone who can protect her , someone to feel save with . Maybe that's why she said yes when i asked her to marry me . Maybe Michiru is going to leave me for some guy just like ... She did ...'

Haruka's closed eyes openend when she heard someone walk over to her . When she turned around she was faced with Minako .'' Hey , Ruka .'' She said . She wore a short red skirt with a black tanktop which made her look like a hooker . ' Ruka ?' Haruka echoed in her mind .

'' Hey Minako , what are you doing here ?'' Haruka asked trying not to sound like she had been crying . Minako didn't respond and walked over to Haruka . And before Haruka could ask more Minako had pressed her lips against Haruka's . Haruka first didn't knew what hit her but when she realised Minako was kissing her she backed away .'' Minako what the fuck are you doing ?''

'' I'm trying to cheer you up . I heard you got in a fight with Michiru .'' Minako answered as if she didn't understand why Haruka stopped her .

'' That doesn't mean i want to sleep with someone else !'' Haruka almost yelled . Minako pretended she didn't hear because again she kissed Haruka and cupped Haruka's breast . Now Haruka was really losing it . She pushed Minako away before standing up and started to walk away .

'' Haruka wait !'' Minako yelled after her but Haruka pretended not to hear her . She couldn't believe this was happening . Had everyone lost their minds ?

Minako ran after Haruka and stopped her from walking away by taking her wrist in her own soft hands .'' Haruka please don't be mad . Let me cheer you up , I promise you'll love it . I'm sure i can make you forget about Michiru .''

'' Fuck off Minako , I don't want to forget Michiru and i surely don't want to kiss or sleep with you .'' Haruka whispered in a low and dangerous way which scared Minako . Fast she released Haruka's hand which was still in hers before saying :'' I'm sorry ... i don't know what got into me .''

Haruka just turned around ignoring The blonde goddess of love .'' Whatever .'' She said and walked over to her car . But before she opened the car door she turned around to face Minako again .'' By the way how did you find me ?''

Minako looked up .'' I tracked you down with some help of Ami , she used some computer . I don't know how she did it . I didn't understand anything of what she said .''

'' Ami stood behind this idea of trying to sleep with me ?'' Haruka asked suprised . Minako nodded her head 'no' . '' I said i would try to find to so you could go back home when i tolded you Michiru and Hotaru need you .'' Minako answered suddenly very ashamed of what she had done .'' I'm so sorry .'' The added but Haruka already was in her car turning on the engine .

'' I'm so sorry .'' She repeated before falling on her knees and started to cry .'' What the hell am i doing ? I'm behaving like a hooker , this isn't me ! I want to be the Minako i was again ...I wanna be the girl who is clumsy , gets bad grades , wears normal clothes and doesn't sell her body to every man who wants to take her home .''

_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

_R&R ... I hope you liked this chapter , At least i enjoyed writting it . In the next chapter Haruka finally goes home to talk to Michiru . But will it be too late ? Are they in this too deep already ? Or is their still hope for them ? ... Well if you want to know ... review ! 0ow and some go0d news for Auraluna7 who doesn't like Mamoru .. In chapter 11 he's going to get an broken ego and ends up with no one at all ...poor dork ...( smiles evily )_


	10. one mistake is all it takes

disclaimer ; I don't own the characters , I only own Biko !

chapter 10 :** One mistake is all it takes ...**

Michiru sat in her room looking at a picture of her and Haruka .' She looks so happy ...' Michiru started to sob again when she remembered her dream of last night . She could still hear Haruka's words clearly in her ear and mind _.' I don't love you Michiru , don't you get that ? Neptune and Uranus were in love and now our mission is over so are they !'_ Michiru looked at the picture again . It was taken right after she and Haruka decided to adopt Hotaru . She could still remember their first kiss. It meant so much for Michiru to know Haruka loved her . And now it seemed so foolish .' Why didn't i realise ?' Michiru asked herself .

'' Michiru ?'' Setsuna asked while she walked into the room . Michiru looked up but didn't say anything . Her eyes were red and swollen and somehow Setsuan felt bad for Michiru . She knew Haruka and Michiru were meant to be .' Senshi or no senshi those two were made for eachother , why can't they see that ?' Setsuna thought .

'' Michiru ... I wanted to talk to you .. at least ... if you want to talk ...'' Setsuna said .

'' No thanks ..'' Michiru whipered . '' I only want to be alone now .

'' And if Haruka comes home ? Should i sent her in ?''

Michiru looked up to Setsuna .'' She won't come ...'' Her voice sounded broken .

'' She will .'' Setsuna said on that same time Haruka walked in .'' See ..'' Setsuna added before standing up , leaving the two women alone with eachother .

'' I take it you are here to collect your stuff ?'' Michiru asked bitter .

' My stuff ?' Haruka echoed in her head .'' Why ?''

'' You know why ..'' Michiru said looking angry but hurt at the same time .

'' I think i do now .'' Haruka said trying to fight her tears .' I asked you to marry you and now it looks like you're just the same as her.'

'' Good ...'' Michiru said . This was it . If Haruka knew what she was talking about there was no point to deny the fact that she and Haruka were over .

Haruka looked at Michiru with sad eyes . '' Michiru ?'' She asked but her voice broke and a tear rolled down her face . Michiru was suprised by Haruka's action . She never had seen Haruka cry . Why was she crying now ? Michiru stood up and walked over to Haruka . They looked in eachothers eyes for awhile before Michiru began to cry to . Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru . Neither of them knew what was going on . Michiru held Haruka close as if she was afraid that if she would let go she would die .

'' ...'' Haruka wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say so she just held the smaller girl in her arms .

After a while they were both cried out and parted . They felt both embarressed .' Are we breaking up now or what ?' Haruka asked herself confused .

'' Haruka ... i'm sorry ...i'm so sorry .'' Michiru said . She almost started to cry again but remained calmer this time .

'' Sorry ? How can you say something like that ? Michi , i'm confused ... why didn't you tell me you didn't want to marry me ...did you say 'yes' because the others were there too ?''

'' No i said ' yes ' because i love you ...But that doesn't matter now does it , Haruka ?''

Haruka was suprised . Michiru loved her ? then why was she mad ? Haruka needed to know .

'' Michi , in that case please tell me why you are crying ? Why do you want me to leave if you love me ?''

Now Michiru was the one confused .'' I don't want you to leave .. but you need to because ...'' Michiru started to sob again but continued .'' Because the mission is over now .. there's no need for you to stay ..''

Haruka didn't know what to say . ' No need to stay ? I don't get it .' But Michiru continued and made everything clear as daylight for Haruka .

'' I know it is Neptune you love not me and the mission is over now .. So neptune is not needed anymore . There's no need for you to stay with me because of that . You can go on with your life now without me ... And find the one you are really destined to be with . Someone is out there waiting for you . Someone who will make you happy.''

'' You really believe that ?'' Haruka asked .

Michiru nodded looking at Haruka with tears in her eyes .'' Haruka do you love me , do you really care for me or was it Uranus who cared for Sailor neptune inside of me ?'' Michiru now asked .

'' Isn't it sad that you still have to ask me if i care ? Michiru as far as i can tell it doesn't matter who you were . I really think you are someone who was worth fighting for .'' Haruka said .

'' Haruka ..'' But Michiru was cut off by her .

'' No Michiru hear me out for a moment will you ? I and Uranus are one and the same. How can you doubt that i only love neptune ? You are neptune Michiru. You are her , her personality , her attitude , her looks , her voice , everything .You are not two different people sharing a body , and the same goes for me as uranus .''

'' But Haruka ...if you had never became Sailor Uranus , we would never have met and if we did i'm sure we would never end up as a couple .'' Michiru said sounding as if she really believed that .

'' Michiru ...'' Haruka started as she walked over to Michiru and cupped her chin making Michiru look at her .'' Even if i had never became Sailor Uranus i know for sure we had end up together anyway . Michiru i know that in the past we were lovers too . Remember when i died in the silver millenium ? Didn't i tell you something ?''

Michiru thought for a moment . She tried hard to recall the Words Haruka had said to her . Suddenly it came back to her . The exact words Haruka had said .

'' Yes i remember .'' Michiru answered . '' you said that even if you would forget me you would just fall in love with me again . No matter what life , no matter what place .''

Haruka nodded .'' That's right , Michi ...'' She smiled before kissing Michiru who pulled away immediately.'' Michi what is wrong ?'' Haruka asked alarmed .

'' Haruka those words came from Uranus ... not the princess Haruka .''

'' Michiru dammit ! Princess Uranus had a relationship with the princess of Neptune , YOU ! even before we ever became senshi ! And i love you ! Mission or no Mission , why the fuck did you think i wanted to marry you for ? Money ? well i bloody hell have enough of that myself and don't tell me i wanted to marry sailor neptune because last time you turned into her was two years ago ! Don't you think i would've left you in that time if i wanted ?''

Michiru didn't say anything . ' Is she right ? Are we really meant to be ? She has some points , good points ... she could've left me but she asked me to marry her instead. Maybe i'm being the one stupid here . It are dreams .. they never felt so real but ..maybe just maybe ... we are really meant to be together .'

'' I can't believe you !'' Haruka yelled . She let go of Michiru and stormed out of the room .

Setsuna and Hotaru who sat on the couch looked at eachother with sad eyes when they saw Haruka storm out of the house .'' It's too late now ..'' Hotaru said almost crying.

_R&R ... I know it was lame ... but anyway i'll try to update soon ...Wanna know where Haruka went ? Ya'll know what to do : review ! In the next chapter Usagi is going to meet Biko ... and Haruka ... well you'll see ..._


	11. Biko and Usagi team up , leaving tokyo

disclaimer : I don't own the characters I only own biko ...oh and guys ... the song isn't mine either .

chapter 11:** Biko and Usagi team-up**

Usagi sat in the livingroom waiting for Mamoru to get home . They needed to talk . She was relieved to hear the bell . She was afraid Mamoru wouldn't be home again until the next morning .She rushed over to the door but when she opened she wasn't faced with Mamoru but with a blonde girl who looked very pretty , too pretty for Usagi's taste .

'' Yes , can i help you ?'' Usagi asked polite . The girl smiled friendly .'' You must be Mamoru's sister .. My name is Biko Avalon . I'm here for Mamoru .''

'' Mamoru isn't home yet .'' Usagi said feeling a little bit angry .' Sister ? do i look like mamoru's sister ?' The girl looked at Usagi in suprise .

'' He isn't home ?'' Biko asked and Usagi nodded .

'' And i'm not his sister .'' Usagi said .'' I'm his girlfriend and what exactly do you want from Mamoru ?'' When Usagi asked the girl she saw she was starting to cry .'' Why are you crying ?'' Usagi said she felt horrible , did she make her cry ?

'' Mamoru...i'm ...I'm Mamoru's ... girlfriend .'' Biko sobbed . Usagi felt anger boil up inside of her whole body .

'' No you are not ! mamoru loves me , he wouldn't betray me like this !'' Usagi started to cry too .

'' But...'' Biko began and suddenly they both understanded what was going on . Usagi couldn't believe it .' So now i know where you always are when you are not home .'

_I guess that this is where we've come to  
If you don't want to, then you don't have to believe me  
But I will be there when you go down  
Just so you know now  
You're on your own now, believe me_

'' Do you wanna come inside , we can wait for Mamoru so he can explain .'' Usagi suggested and Biko nodded . Mamoru had some hell of explaining to do .

When Biko sat down on the couch next to Usagi they stayed Silent for a while until biko broke that silence by asking her :'' So how long are you and Mamoru together ?'' She asked her voice full of pain . Usagi wasn't the only one Mamoru had betrayed .

'' Four years , maybe five .'' Usagi answered .'' And you ?''

Biko hung her head down in shame .'' Two months . I'm so sorry miss Tsukino . I feel so used , I never meant to come between you and Mamoru , I swear i didn't know anything about the fact he had a girlfriend , I'm so sorry .''

'' It's okay .'' Usagi said laying one hand on the shoulder of Biko trying to calm her down .'' You didn't know Biko , no one is blaming you . Blame Mamoru . ''

'' Are you going to break up with him ?'' Biko asked looking into the blue eyes of Usagi .

'' Hell yeah ! That son of a gun betrayed me .. too many times now .'' Usagi growled .'' If you want you can have him ..''

'' Nah , i don't think so .'' Biko said .'' He betrayed me too and if he could cheat on you he could do the same with me , he deserves someone just like him.''

Usagi smiled at that statement .' Minako ... She could tame Mamoru, I'm sure of that .'

That moment they could hear the frontdoor open and close again .'' I am Home !'' Mamoru yelled as he walked into the livingroom smiling . But that smile faded as soon as he saw the two girls sitting on the couch .' Crap .' He scolded under his breath .' Why the fuck did i gave her my adress ?'

_Yo, I don't wanna be the one to blame  
You like fun and games, keep playin em  
I'm just sayin  
Think back then we was like one and the same  
On the right track, but I was on the wrong train  
Its like that, now you gotta face the pain  
And the devil's got a fresh new place to play  
In your brain like a maze you can never escape  
The reign, every damn day's the same shade of grey_

Usagi wanted to laugh at him . He seemed so lost when saw Biko.'' Welcome home , honey .'' She said sounding very sarcastic .'' What don't i get a kiss ?''

Biko looked at Usagi and decided to play along .'' And don't i get a kiss too ?'' She asked smiling sweetly .

Mamoru didn't know what to say . What was going on here . Were they playing with him ? Or didn't they even mind ?

Biko felt the urge to laugh when she saw the look on Mamoru's face , so did Usagi .'' Why are you standing there , sweetheart ?'' Biko asked trying to sound horny .Usagi suddenly knew why Biko was talking that way . Biko wanted to let Mamoru think they didn't care and when he would try to make love to them both , they would attack .

Mamoru swallowed hard .' What to do now ?'

Usagi suddenly turned around to face Biko .'' Biko , have you even noticed Mamoru has an small dick ?''

'' Yes indeed i did , and did you also notice that when he's reaching an orgasm he sounds like a dying pig ?''

Usagi nodded . She liked Biko . She liked her alot . She was sure this would hurt Mamoru's ego .'' But don't forget that he snores and smells bad .''

'' Oh yeah , that i noticed too , sometimes I alsmost faint because of that smell .'' Biko said smiling ever so sweetly .

Mamoru felt so helpless . They were insulting him and he couldn't do anything about it . In some way he deserved this on the other hand they were overreacting . At least he thought .

'' And he has no muscles , Haruka has more and she's a girl .'' Usagi said . She knew this one Mamoru couldn't take . He didn't like being compared to Haruka .

'' OKAY ! enough !'' Mamoru yelled .'' I get the picture okay ! By the way Biko what the fuck are you doing here ?''

Biko pretented to look hurt .'' Ooh honey , we forgot you stood there and i was here because you didn't visit me anymore or didn't call . But now i know why . You betrayed your girlfriend . That is the worst thing that can happen in a relationship , to be betrayed . And i thought you really liked me . But you're no difference at all , I really thought you were different .'' This time Biko really sounded hurt and Usagi felt sorry for the girl .

'' Go collect your stuff , asshole .'' Usagi said smiling even through her heart was breaking .'' I want you out of this house before Chibi-usa is home . I don't want her to know that her Father is a stupid cheater and a fucking fragile man !''

Mamoru was suprised that Usagi could scold that way . Normal Usagi was always very reserved , but now it seemed like a of her anger came out . She had forgiven all her enemies they fought but somehow she couldn't forgive him .

_hey, i used to have a little bit of a plan  
used to, have a concept of where i stand  
but that concept slipped right outta my hand  
now, i dont really even know who i am  
yo, what do i have to say, maybe  
i should do what i have to do to break free and  
whatever happens to u, we'll see  
but its not gonna happen with me_

'' Usagi i love you ...please .'' But Mamoru was cut off by a hand slapping him across his face .'' Shut the fuck up and do as she says !'' Rei yelled who just walked in . She was here to ask if Usagi could help her in the temple but when she heard Mamoru , Usagi and Biko talk she forgot about that .

'' Rei ?'' Usagi asked suprised . It was a long time ago she had seen Rei do something like this for her . Rei never was one who protected Usagi out of battle , mostly it were Makoto sticking up for her or Haruka , Setsuna and even Chibi-usa , but never Rei .

Mamoru didn't need to say more . To him it was clear he lost Usagi and his daughter . Chibi-usa ? What would come of her now ? If he and Usagi wouldn't come together again then she would never be born . That meant no Chibi-usa . Did Usagi realise that ?

'' Don't worry about chibi-usa .'' Usagi said as if she could read his mind .'' She will be born .. but you won't be the father .''

Now Biko felt not only bad but also confused .' She will be born .. but you won't be the father ?'

Mamoru hung his head down in shame and walked into the bedroom .'' Okay ...''

Rei just smiled proudly but then Usagi walked up to her and hugged her .' This is new .' Rei thought before hugging Usagi back .

'' Thanks Rei .'' Usagi whispered . Biko just stood there .' Maybe i should go now .'

Biko turned to the door and wanted to walk away but Usagi's voice stopped her .'' Wait !'' Biko turned around again to face Usagi .'' Why don't you come with us , we can hang around in the arcade if you like ..'' Usagi proposed adn Biko nodded gladly accepting the offer .

_you turned your back and walk away ashamed  
all you got is  
the memory and pain, nothing makes sense  
you stare at the ground, like hearin my voice inside your head when no one else is around  
what do i have to say  
maybe i should do what i have to do to break free_

Haruka was driving in her car over the highway . She felt angry ... Very Angry .' I tried so hard to make you see i really love you Michiru and yet you don't believe me ! Well i hope you have a nice life ... without me .' She thought while she passed a board which said : _'' You are leaving Tokyo have a nice trip ''_

_R&R ... I hope you liked this chapter in which Mamoru gets what he deserves at least i did ...Don't worry this isn't the last chapter .. Don't think i let Haruka just go like that ..._

**_Auraluna7 : _**Let's make a deal ...i'll bring them back together if you will do that in your story to0 !Nah just kidding it's your story you can do whatever pleases you ...


	12. Blood and Roses

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either ...

chapter 12 : Blood and Roses ...

_Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening_

Michiru sat on the couch looking at the tv which wasn't even on . Hotaru went to sleep awhile ago .' Where did you go ?' Michiru asked herself . She felt so stupid . She was so happy with Haruka and she just let it all slip away by some stupid dreams which still seemed so real . On one way they were true , Haruka had left her but not because of the fact that their mission was over . No , she left her alone because of those dreams .' I wonder why i had those dreams in the first place , why did i doubt it the same day Haruka asked me to marry her ? Maybe i'm getting paranoid .'

That mometn Setsuna walked into the room and sat down next to Michiru on the couch .'' How are you feeling ?" She gently asked . Michiru felt like she wanted to cry but on the other hand she thought she didn't deserved to cry . It was her fault after all .'' I don't know .. I feel stupid and empty and alone and ...'' But Michiru was cutt off by Setsuna's voice .'' Michiru you did it yourself , believing what your dreams said and not what Haruka told you . What she said to you was the truth but you were too selfish to even notice because it seemed so real .'' Setsuna's voice sounded cold . Michiru knew Setsuna was right .' She tried so hard ...and i just didn't believe her.'

_Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray_

'' Setsuna ?''

'' Yes ?''

'' Do you think i'll get another chance with Haruka , will she ever forgive me ?'' Michiru asked her voice shaky as if she feared Setsuna would tell her that she really ruined it this time and that her changes on getting back Haruka were 0.00 .

'' I don't know what to think anymore .'' Setsuna answered as she took a deep breath .'' For as far as i know you two were meant to be together but now the future is unclear even to me . I think how this story ends really depends on you two . Do you really want her back and are you really trying hard enough ?''

'' I'll do anything just to tell Ruka i love her ..I'll give my life just to go back to that night .''

'' If you did you couldn't go back .'' Setsuna said smirking .

'' Huh ?'' Michiru was confused .

'' I meant about what you just said :'_I'll give my life just to go back to that night ' _if you are dead you can't go back to the day you ruined it .''

'' Well thank you , i don't need you telling me that i screwed up okay ..I already know i did screw up badly but i also believe that maybe there's still a chance .'' Michiru said not really believing her words but they sounded so good to her own ears .

'' You really believe that ?'' Setsuna asked and stood up . She knew Michiru didn't but she didn't feel like helping the girl out , she was pretty mad at Michiru herself . Haruka gave Michiru everything she had and more . And how did Michiru repay her ? ' By letting a fucking dream get in their way of true happiness .'

Michiru was left alone in the livingroom with her own thoughts . ' She won't come back ...' Something inside of Michiru told her Haruka wouldn't come back and some part of her believed that maybe there was one little chance even if it was very little it wouldn't matter .' I'm getting you back Ruka ...'

_Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away_

Haruka sat by the sea shore looking at the sea . It was dark outside but she hadn't even noticed . She felt helpless , alone but that wasn't the worst of it , the worst of it all was that she was feeling this way bacause of Michiru . The only person who really seemed to care for Haruka . But now ... she didn't know what was real anymore . Haruka now looked at the sky and sighed . She remembered something her mother said to her before her mother went crazy . When she was little Haruka's mother would always tell her sweet bedtime stories . Haruka had forgotten most of them but one never left her because it always had seemed to fit her life .

It was a story about a girl in the age of twenty . Haruka always assumed this story was about her mother's past . The girl named ' Hitomi ' once was very in love with a young prince but the law tore them apart because they were too different . Hitomi had alsways looked for him . She wondered every day where he was and if he was happy and how she could get him back . She hoped deep inside he'd still loved her . Eventually she found him but the blank stare in his eyes showed her thay he didn't care anymore . Even if he didn't love her anymore she swore she would love him forever and even if she would get another love he would never compare to her prince even if he had hurt her . It turned out that eventually Hitomi married a rich man who really cared for her and she felt save again . And when she almost was forgotten about the prince one day , he showed up again and wished her back . Even though he had treated her so wrong she came back to him and left the man who really cared for her and loved her . The one who had never broken her heart .

Somehow this story looked alot like the situation Haruka and Michiru were in on the moment . Well Haruka would be both the second love of Hitomi , the one who was really good to his love and Michiru well ..she could come through as Hitomi . But then there was still one character left . The prince . And Haruka feared that maybe Michiru could aslo be like the prince ...evil by making her suffer then wishing her to come back one day when Haruka is finally happy again but Haruka strugged that off . She didn't want to be Happy without Michiru .

Haruka looked down at the sea again .'' Where the sky meets the ocean i'll be sailing .'' Haruka whispered getting a bit cold but she didn't care .

_Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, Leave me no one!  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, Cast aside  
Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, Leave me no one!  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me  
You've made me turn away_

( Back in Tokyo , 01:00 am )

_'' Why can't you understand anything of what i'm saying , Michiru-bitch ! I don't love you , I never have . I loved Neptune but now she isn't needed anymore ..well let's say i don't need you anymore so leave me the fuck alone poor loser ..did you really think i could love someone like you ?'' Haruka asked as she slapped Michiru in her face . Michiru started to cry . She couldn't say a word .'' I'm going .'' Haruka said and turned around without even giving Michiru a second look .'' I hope your next love will aslo realise what a bitch you are , a fucking bitch who only cares about herself .''_

_'' Haruka don't go !'' Michiru pleaded and Haruka turned around again looking at her with cold eyes .'' Fuck off bitch i already found someone else , someone who's good enough for me and not selfcentred .'' Haruka said looking so heartless .'' Oh but Micihru one thing ..'' Haruka began looking like the devil in person ._

_'' Yes ?'_

_'' I must admit you were a great fuck ..well bye .'' Haruka turned around again and suddenly dissapeared into nothing ._

_'' Don't leave me..please ...'' Michiru begged as she fell on her knees . Suddenly the dark room around Michiru dissapeared and she was in a bright forest . She looked around but she seemed to be the only one there ._

_'' Michi ...'' Suddenly a voice said causing Michiru to turn around . First she was afraid she had to hear more of Haruka's scolding on her but when she looked at Haruka she only saw love in her eyes ._

_'' Ruka ..'' Michiru sobbed and run over to Haruka and hugged her . Haruka just held her and kissed her on the head calming her down .'' I will never leave you Michi ..you know i love you ..'' Haruka whispered and kissed her again . This time full on the lips ._

Michiru's eyes fley open as she screamed Haruka's name . She felt sick to her stomach , really sick . '' Haruka ...'' Michiru cried . She needed to be held and not by just someone but by one special blonde .' But i guess i'm too late with that now .'

_When I think of you I'll remember  
How you looked at me when we met  
But the way that you're looking at me now  
I'll do my best to forget_

_R&R well what did you think ? I'm not very proud of this chapter but i'll leave the flaming to you . Anyway i hoped you liked Michiru's dream ..it was on my mind for a long while but it was hard to place it in a chapter ...Oh and sorry for the spelling errors ..._


	13. regret and planning

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ...and i don't own the song either ...

chapter13 :** regret and planning**

_Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listen to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kinda things that said last night_

Michiru sat on a chair which stood in front of the window . It was a week ago Haruka had left and she hoped that Haruka soon would be home .It was also a week ago Michiru had the dream of Haruka telling her she loved her. It was only once she had such a dreambut it gave her hope .Day and night Michiru would sit in front of the window hoping to see Haruka's car on the drive way .' Haruka come back to me , i need you. I'm sorry i doubted about your love for me . Please come back. I promise i'll make everything up to you .'

Hotaru sat on the couch and watched her mother carefully .' She hasn't eaten in days ..She doesn't smile anymore . Please Haruka-papa come back and Make mommy happy again . She needs you so much.' Hotaru pleaded in her head .

Setsuna was worried too . Not only because of Michiru , but she was worried about where Haruka could be . She had seen the future and it didn't look bright for the two lovers. Also she was afraid of what the future would bring now Mamoru and Usagi broke up .

Again Michiru took her cellphone in her hands and looked at it .' Please call , Ruka .' She had tried to call Haruka herself a few times but in vain .' Please , Ruka .' Michiru knew she was too late with regret now .' Why do people always realise they were stupid the moment they lose what they hadfought so hard for ?'

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Haruka woke up in the afternoon and looked around . She had a wonderful dream about her and Michiru . They were happy , it was a dream about how their wedding could have been . ' I will never experience such deep love ..' Haruka thought as she started to cry again .

It wasn't the first time Haruka's heart was broken like this . Before Michiru she had another girlfriend named : Kasumi Asahito . They made a very nice couple . Everyone thought and even Haruka did . But she didn't know Kasumi didn't feel the same way . After a relatioship of One year Kasumi broke up with her and walked away with Haruka's brother Hasato who Hated Haruka for being a better racer and student then he was . Haruka felt heartbroken for months . Her father said it was her own fault for being : ' A fucking dyke .' As he would call her . Her mother didn't really cared about them . She could only care about drugs and sex . In one way she was like Minako . When Haruka was little she was always there for them . But that changed when her mother discovered drugs and started to get addicted .Two weeks after the break-up with Kasumi Haruka was beaten badly by some friends of her brother .She ended up in the hospital where almost no one came to visit her exept for a few people . One day Kasumi came to visit her but only said hateful things to Haruka . The second person who came to visit her was Haruka's best friend on that moment , His name was Hiroshi but their friendship ended after she got out of the hospital because Hasato , her brother lied to him about things Haruka had said , And the thirth person was Michiru . Michiru was new at Haruka's school and they didn't know eachother that well . They only talked once because Haruka wasn't a senshi yet . But somehow Michiru came to visit her everyday . Sometimes she brought presents and sometimes just to talk . Haruka was very greatful for that . She felt alone sometimes , but Michiru somehow took that loneliness away .Until she was better and became Sailor Uranus that was .

'' I miss Michiru ...'' Haruka sobbed . She felt so alone . Maybe she didn't try hard enough . Maybe she should go back and try harder . At that moment Haruka's cellphone echoed through the car .' That must be Michiru .' Haruka thought about it for a while . ' Maybe i should pick up the phone .. What could she want ?'

Haruka sighed deep before answering the phone .'' What ?'' She said trying to keep her voice steady and cool .'' Haruka ?'' Came the voice of Michiru from the other side .'' Haruka please come home , I need you ... I'm so sorry .'' Michiru now cried . Haruka could feel her heart break . She couldn't stand the sound of Michiru cry.

_Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride walk in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realized_

'' Michiru it's better i don't come home . If you really loved me you wouldn't have let me go and if you really loved me you never had doubted my love for you in the first place.'' Haruka answered sounding tired .

'' But i do love you ! And i'm sorry ! Please come back !'' Michiru pleaded .

'' I can't Michiru ... I need to think about it ...''

'' Please Haruka come home ! I promise i'll make it up with you ... I'll do everything ! but please come home !''

Haruka didn't know what to do . Michiru sounded so broken . She still loved Michiru she didn't doubt that ..but ...was their love strong enough to survive ? Haruka couldn't go back and pretend nothing ever happened . Even if Michiru could , she couldn't .

'' Haruka are you still there ?'' Michiru sobbed into the phone .

'' Yeah , i am .'' Haruka answered .'' Listen Michiru i will be back when the time comes ...but not now ...''

'' Please don't say that , Ruka !'' Michiru cried .'' I need you , you can't leave me alone !''

'' Now you need me Michiru , But when i needed you where were you ? Don't you know you hurt me too !'' Haruka was starting to feel angry and the more angry she became the more desperate Michiru bagan to feel .

'' I'm sorry , Ruka . I really am ...But please give me a chance to make it up with you .And if you don't want to come home for me then please come home for Hotaru . She needs you too .''

' Hotaru..' Haruka felt guilty for leaving her alone without saying anything . She hadn't talked to the girl in over a week .'' Okay , Michiru ...I'm coming home but on one condition .''

Michiru could feel her heart jump .' Yes Yes ! she's coming home .' '' Okay Haruka whatever you want .'' She said smiling for the first time in a long time .

'' I sleep in the guest room ...And i want us to just pretend we are friends for awhile ...not lovers .''

Michiru's smile disapeared but gave in .'' Okay , Ruka if that's what you really want ...I promise to pretend we aren't lovers.'' She wanted to hold Haruka so bad .' At least she will be home again .' Michiru thought.' I will make it up to you , Ruka and then we can finally get married ...I love you too much to lose you again.'

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

Haruka hung up and looked out of the car window .' I'm coming home again ...just friends ...' And then Haruka let another tear slip across her face .' How the fuck did we let it come so far ? How could Setsuna just sit this out and watch us fall apart ? Why didn't she say anything ? '

_R&R i hope you liked this chapter ! Haruka's going home ! Yay ! But what will happen ? Will they ever get married ? Oh and i'm sorry about me putting songs in the chapters constantly ... I'm in the mo0d to put them in my fics ...And again sorry f0r the spelling errors !_

_Amnesia nymph_


	14. Do you still want to marry me ?

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ...and the song isn't mine either

chapter 14 :**Do you still want to marry me ?**

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed,  
If I just listened to it,  
Right outside the window_

Haruka sat in her car while she drove home . She couldn't think of anything she could say . But whenever she tried to think of something to say she would think of her first kiss she ever shared with Michiru .

'' We were really happy .'' Haruka whispered .'' And maybe we can still get back to being happy .''

When Haruka finally arrived home she took a deep breath before knocking on the door .' Pretend to be friends .' Haruka thought and knocked on the door . Michiru opened the frontdoor to face Haruka . They looked at eachother and before Haruka knew it Michiru had trown herself into her arms and started to sob . Haruka just held the girl . Did she caused this ? She put her arms around Michiru's waist but was shocked . She could feel Michiru's bones beneath the dress .' When the fuck did she got this skinny ?'

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

Haruka pulled back and looked at Michiru in concern .'' Michiru when was the last time you ate ?''

'' A few minutes ago ..'' Michiru lied . She didn't want Haruka's concern , she needed Haruka back . Not to let her feel sorry for her .

'' Yeah and i was born stupid .'' Haruka said .'' We are going inside and you are going to eat something and while you're at it ..make something for me too.''

Michiru smiled as she hugged Haruka again .'' I love you , Ruka ...'' Michiru whispered but Haruka could hear her and cleared her troath causing Michiru to pull back and look at Haruka .'' Yes , Ruka ?'' She now asked .

'' Remember you promised me something ?''

'' You were serious ?'' Michiru asked on the edge of crying . She hadn't seen Haruka in over a week and now she should just pretend to be friends ? Haruka just nodded .

'' I really need time to think Michi .''

Michiru just nodded and took Haruka's hand .'' Come inside ..it's cold .''

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had  
ever made_

Later that evening Haruka laid in bed staring at the sealing . She felt kind of stupid and alone . It felt strange to know Michiru was in the room next to her and they weren't together . At the same time she could hear a soft knock on the door .'' Come in.'' She expected it to be Hotaru nut instead of Hotaru there stood Michiru looking liek she had cried .'' Michiru , what's wrong?'' She asked and signed Michiru to come sit next to her . When Michiru did she burried her head in Haruka's chest .

'' I- can't sleep ...'' Michiru cried .'' Because you keep leaving me .''

Haruka just held her not really understanding her .'' I won't leave you Michi ...''

'' I know .'' Michiru sobbed and held Haruka as if her life depented on it .'' But those dreams keep coming back to me ...''

'' Dreams ? Michiru if you want you can sleep here with me .'' Haruka now said . Michiru just nodded her head .'' Please hold me ..only if it's just for tonight.''

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

The next morning Michiru woke much to her relieve against the warm body of Haruka . She really missed this .She crawled out of the embrace to kiss Haruka on her head but then Haruka woke and Michiru pulled back .'' Morning , Ruka .'' She just whispered .

Haruka just smiled at her love .' I was wrong ..I still love her the same ...Nothing changed .' Michiru wanted to stand up but Haruka stopped her by pulling her back into her arms .'' Stay ...''

Michiru obeyed and climed under the blankets again into the arms of Haruka . After awhile Haruka looked at Michiru who now slept peacefully .' I love you ..'

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow_

Later that morning Haruka , Michiru and Setsuna sat at the dinning table eating in silence . Setsuna was happy Michiru ate again , but was also concerned . She was glad Haruka was back .. But that didn't solve everything .They still needed to talk ... to have a real talk.

Haruka looked at Michiru from time to time who looked back at her with loving eyes . Michiru just wanted to forget all that happened but Haruka needed more somehow . After awhile of silence Michiru finally dared to speak up .'' Haruka do you still want to marry me ?'' The question was clear .. her voice had no emotion and her eyes only showed fear .

Setsuna looked up to Haruka too this time .' Please don't ruin it .' Setsuna felt something inside of her say she should leave but her heart told her to stay because Michiru could use some support after Haruka's answer .' It was too soon to ask .'

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me_

_R&R this is almost the last chapter people and then i'm going to draw a line for this story ... maybe two more chapters ... Well what will Haruka say ? If ya'll review i will answer that question ..._


	15. when the clock stops ticking

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ... 

Chapter 15 :**When the clock stops ticking ...**

Haruka looked at Michiru from time to time who looked back at her with loving eyes . Michiru just wanted to forget all that happened but Haruka needed more somehow . After awhile of silence Michiru finally dared to speak up .'' Haruka do you still want to marry me ?'' The question was clear .. her voice had no emotion and her eyes only showed fear .

Setsuna looked up to Haruka too this time .' Please don't ruin it .' Setsuna felt something inside of her say she should leave but her heart told her to stay because Micihru could use some support after Haruka's answer .' It was too soon to ask .'

* * *

Haruka looked at Michiru . She had never felt so wronged in her whole life . Why did Michiru ask her that question now ? She just started to feel better again and now Michiru fired that question at her . But she didn't mind . She loved Michiru and whatever Fate may bring them ..they could handle it together . When Haruka opened her mouth to say she still wanted to marry Michiru she was somehow to late . 

Michiru had took her silence as a no and stood up crying . Michiru pulled the ring of her finger nad trew it at Haruka .'' Damn you ! I don't even want to marry you anymore , I hope you die !'' Michiru yelled before running out of the room crying . Both Haruka and Setsuna were confused . Haruka looked at the ring which laid on the ground . She was too late . Michiru had blown the wedding off . Michiru told her to die , that she didn't want to marry Haruka anymore .(AN : _stupid Michiru , ne ? trying so hard to win her back and then not let her even speak ..)_

Setsuna just kept quiet .'I guess i was wrong , it isn't Michiru who needs my support ..it's Haruka now ... Why didn't Michiru gave her an chance to talk ?'

Haruka stood up and picked the ring of the floor before looking at Setsuna .'' Setsuna ..I'm leaving ... tell Hotaru i love her and I'm sorry that i had to leave again .'' Haruka whispered on the edge of crying but fought her tears .

'' You tell her ... Just stay ... for a little while ..I promise Michiru will...'' But Setsuna didn't get the chance to finisch her sentence .

'' Don't ... I know i fucked up ... There is no saving anymore . You know Setsuna ..this morning i really believed things would get better . But now i see that i was wrong . I took our relation for granted and now i lost the most important thing in the whole world , Michiru .'' Was all Haruka said before walking out of the livingroom and walked out of the house , never to return again .

' No you can't go !' Setsuna thought and did something she hadn't done in years .'' Pluto planet power make up !'' She knew this would mean she would die herself but it was more important Haruka and Michiru were Happy again . And most important , Hotaru needed her parents .She would turn back time before everything happenend and make sure it would never happen again .

'' Don't !'' Michiru yelled who just walked into the livingroom .'' Don't Setsuna ! It isn't worth your life ! We made mistakes you shouldn't be the one dying because of them .''

Setsuna transformed back .'' Listen Michiru I don't have much time but i'll try to explain everything as fast as i can . Haruka wanted to say she still wanted to marry you . She didn't need to think about it , she was thinking about this morning . She said she felt that this morning was a great beginning to her that she felt you two would get back together again and i know i sound mean but it's your fault this time she's hurt ! Because you were too busy with yourself to hear Haruka out and if you don't stop her now she will be gone forever !'' Setsuna almost yelled .

'' Oh god ..'' Michiru whispered before running out of the house to the garage were Haruka just stepped into the car .'' Wait !'' Michiru yelled but Haruka ignored her .'' Wait Haruka please !''

Michiru now stepped in front of the car so Haruka couldn't drive away . Angry Haruka stepped out of the car .'' What the fuck is wrong with you ? Why can't you just leave me alone ! First you promise me that you would work hard to make it up to me but all you did was yell at me that you want me dead ! Now i'm going away and you won't let me !''

'' Haruka ...I...I know i said this before ... I said this many times to you and never kept my promise ..But i'm sorry and if you would give me another chance i promise i won't betray you anymore ...I will first listen to you . If i had done that in the first place you maybe would still love me .'' Michiru said with a clear voice althrough she wanted to cry .'' Please ... Don't give up on me ...''

'' You were the one who trew the ring at me ...Who told me to fuck off and you were aslo the one who said she didn't want to marry me anymore . You are the one who gave up on me this time Michiru .''

'' Does that mean you're leaving ?'' Michiru asked desperate .

'' I don't know anymore ...First i wanted to go and now you tell me you love me and now i don't know what i want .''

'' One more chance is all i ask .'' Michiru begged looking at the ring in Haruka's hand .'' C..can I have that back ...?''

Haruka looked at the ring before looking back at Michiru .'' Why ?''

'' Because it means something special to me.. It is a prove of your love for me ... well at least the love you once felt for me .And maybe we can still go on loving eachother . You can try to give me one more chance . You don't have to marry me but i just want to be your girlfriend again .'' Michiru now sobbed but Haruka wasn't giving in anymore .

'' You can have it but anyway i'm leaving ...'' Haruka trew the ring at Michiru who caught it .'' Ruka ...please ...how am i suppossed to go on without you ?''

'' You'll survive .'' Haruka said sounding very heartless at the moment .' I won't give in to your lies again Michiru .'

'' No i won't ..because you are my only reason for living .'' Michiru cried .

'' Michiru don't say things like that .''

'' Why not it's true !''

Haruka fell silent . What should she do ? Stay and give Michiru a chance to make their relationship work again or go away and leave the past behind her .She really wanted to make their relationship work again , She really did . But on the other hand she wouldn't survive another heartbreak .

'' Okay Michi ... I put all my trust in you ...I trust you ..'' Haruka said walking over to the crying girl and held her once again .'I'm not going to waste this chance by being selfish this time.'

'' It will be okay now .'' Haruka whispered softly .'' I'm here .'' Michiru just burried her head on Haruka's shoulder and started to cry harder .' One chance .. that's all i have . I can't ruin it again ..I won't ruin it again .'

After a while the parted again looking into eachothers eyes .'' Haruka ..? Michiru asked sounding hopeful .

'' yes love ?''

'' Please kiss me ...'' Michiru begged and Haruka obeyed by kissing Michiru . Something she hadn't done in a long time .

After awhile they parted and hugged eachother neither of them being aware they were still in the garage .'' I love you Michi .''

'' I love you too , Ruka . Never leave me ...''

'' I won't ...promise ...''

_R&R well people that was it , they're back together again after all the misunderstanding , confusion and crying . People remember i said in the past chapter i was going to draw and end to this story ..well i'm not ! I suddenly got an idea which was perfect in this story .. The pain ain't over yet ! remember Minako ? well she won't take no for an answer_


	16. If i can't have it my way so can't you

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and I don't own the song either !

Chapter 16 : **If i can't have it my way , neither can you ...**

Minako sat on the couch mocking . She could still remember how Haruka just left her behind while she was crying and pleaded for forgivness . '' Well , Haruka you'll soon know what it means to fuck with me !'' She shouted and stood up .' This plan will work !'

_We come from humble beginnings and  
Who could have guessed it when  
You sit and doubt it and  
Things aint all that bright  
But we made it though the night_

Haruka was at the racetrack looking around to see any sign of Michiru . Then she saw her . On the front row waving at her .' I'm glad we're back together .' Haruka thought smiling and waved back . Then she turned around to face Sasaki the only girl next to Haruka on the race track .'' Hey , Sasaki .'' Haruka greeted her and she smiled back.

'' Ready for the race , Haruka ?''

'' Yep and you ?''

Sasaki looked to the ground .'' You know Haruka ..to be honest ... this is my first big race ..i'm a bit nervous .''

'' Don't worry , everybody has to start somewhere , believe it or not even I had my first race .'' Haruka said .

Sasaki laughed at that .'' Thanks i feel a bit better now ...''

'' Good , I'll be right back i'm going to get something to drink , you want something too ?''

'' No thanks i'll be fine .'' Sasaki replied waving at her boyfriend who looked kind of embarressed .'' He's being so hardheaded , he just doesn't seem to argee on me being a racer .'' She said looking sad .

_It´s like a game of truth or dare  
If you can make it here  
You´ll make it anywhere  
That´s what we´ve been told  
But the stories getting old_

Haruka looked in the direction of where Sasaki's boyfriend stood .'' He's just being a guy with his stupid pride .''

'' What if he'll break up with me because of me racing ?'' Sasaki asked .

'' In that case he doesn't deserve a sweet girl like you .'' Haruka said .

Sasaki turned red before looking away .'' Didn't you have to get something ?''

'' Yup , but making you blush is much more fun .'' Haruka answered before walking away to the lockers where she was greeted much to her suprise by Minako . She really didn't want to talk to Minako after what she had tried but making a scene in front of all the racers and reporters didn't seem smart . '' Hey .'' She replied coldly .

_Together we faced the cold outside  
No one can say we didn´t try  
And I will never give you up or let you go  
Together we faced our final fears  
Remember the moments that we shared  
That´s why I'll never give you up or let you go_

'' Hey Haruka .'' Minako answered back looking rather happy .

'' Okay cut the bullshit , what do you want ?'' Haruka now whispered looking a bit angry .

'' Don't be such a dork , Haruka , I'm here to tell you , you should stop trying to sleep with me .''

Haruka who just took a sip of her lemonade almost choked and spit it out .'' Me ! I really thought it was me who told you to fuck off !''

Minako just smiled as she saw Michiru walk in their direction and without thinking she kissed Haruka who first didn't respond but then before she could Minako pulled away and started yelling .'' Stay away from me ! You're already Michiru's girlfriend , how can you betray her like that ?''

'' Minako stop yelling , you know that ain't true !'' Haruka whispered in a dangerous low voice .

Minako just smiled before whispering in Haruka's ear : '' But she doesn't know that .'' And then walked away without even giving Haruka or Michiru who started to cry a second look .

Haruka just turned around confused but understood what Minako had meant by those words when she saw Michiru who looked at her heartbroken while tears flew down her face .

_We´ll be ready when the curtain might fall  
Feel my heart beating when the crowd calls  
I gotta read between the lines  
Cuz I'm living out the script of my life  
Cuz we all got a part we must play  
And I've done it but I've done it my way  
I gotta read between the lines  
In the script of my life_

Haruka wanted to walk over and hold Michiru and tell her what really happened but when she took a step closer Michiru backed away .

'' Stay away Haruka ! just leave me alone !'' She shouted and ran away .

'' Michiru , wait !'' Haruka tried to yell but already was too late .' God why is this happening to me ? ' But before Haruka could do anymore the announcer called Haruka's name to tell her she only had five minutes to get ready for the race .

'' Dammit .'' Haruka hissed causing Sasaki to look up .

'' What's up Haruka ? What's wrong ?'' She asked concerned .

'' Never mind Sasaki i'll tell you later , let's just say that you are not the only one with relation problems anymore .'' Haruka said sounding very tired all of a sudden .

'' Okay ...'' Sasaki said . ' I don't know what happened but i'm sure this has something to do with Michiru and that bitch Minako who just passed me a few minutes ago. I wanna bet on everything i have she has something to do with Haruka's absences the past weeks and Haruka's bad mood .'

_We started out many years ago  
No one will ever know  
How far we´ve really come  
Since we walked away  
And no more words to say_

_And we made a lot of sacrifice  
Undid a lot of ties  
Fought a lot of fights  
To get where we are now  
Just don´t ask me how_

Minako just smiled as she got in the car with Mamoru and kissed him passionate .'' And ?'' Mamoru asked . Minako smiled before saying : '' Those two are over , for real this time .''

_Ya'll know how it works . You review and i'll update ! Let me know what you thought of this chapter ...By the way the idea of this chapter wasn't mine i got it from a friend who thought it was fun to make everything go wrong just when they were back together ..don't worry this isn't the end !_


	17. oh she cries so loud

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either ...

Chapter 17 : **Oh she cries so loud ...**

_Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry_

After the race which Haruka lost which was very rare she immediatly went home . She had to talk to Michiru before it would be too late . As fast as she could Haruka jumped into the car but when she started the engine she noticed that something was wrong . So she jumped out of the car again to see what was wrong and then she saw it , her tire was flat . It was clearly someone had done it on purpose and Haruka could guess within a few second who could have done it .' Minako , i'll kill you !'

'' You can take my car .'' Suddenly a voice said causing Haruka to turn around .

'' Sasaki ? What are you doing here ? you should be out there racing .''

'' I know , Haruka . But i saw that black haired man mess with your car and i thought you really could use mine now .'' Sasaki answered .

'' Thanks , Sasaki . I owe you .''

Sasaki just nodded her head and trew the car keys at Haruka who caught them .'' Just go and make everything okay again with your girl okay ?''

'' I will ...thanks .'' Haruka said and ran away .' I hope i'm not too late .'

_I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know_

When Haruka arrived half an hour later at the house she was suprised to see Setsuna standing in the doorway . Fastly she pulled over and stepped out of the car . '' Where is Michiru ! ''

'' She left ..'' Setsuna just said looking dissapionted at Haruka .

'' What ?''

'' She told me Haruka...i really thought you knew better than that .''

'' Please don't tell me you really believe that i would pull such a stunt like that ...''

'' What do you wnat me to believe then ? She saw you and she also told me you were the one attacking Minako .'' Setsuna told her .

'' It isn't true , please let me come inside and i'll explain and then you can tell me where Michiru went so i can tell her too !''

Setsuna only nodded and let Haruka pass .'' I that case come in ..'' She still sounded dissapointed .

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight_

After awhile when Haruka finally explained how this all happened and started Setsuna looked at her in shock .'' I can't believe Minako ..and you say Mamoru had to be with her ?''

'' Well at least i think he was Sasaki said she saw a black haired man and after all that i have heard it's no wonder he blames me and hates all of us .'' Haruka said with a cool voice .'' Now please tell me where Michiru went .'' Haruka pleaded .

'' I can't ..''

Haruka looked up in anger at Setsuna .'' What the fuck do you mean by that , i can't lose her again ! don't be so stupid and tell me where she went , you now know i'm innocent ..''

'' I'm sorry , Haruka ..I can't tell you where she went ...be...'' But Setsuna was cut off .

'' You fucking bitch ! You don't even care do you ! And i know why , it's because you can't stand love ! Because you never had love , ne Setsuna !'' Haruka yelled but Setsuna stayed calm . Haruka really hurt her with those words but she didn't feel like yelling back .

'' If i can finish my sentence now ..'' Setsuna asked and Haruka looked at her annoyed .

'' Fuck you Setsuna , I'll look for her myself .'' Haruka scolded and turned around to leave .

'' I didn't tell you because i don't know where she went .'' Setsuna finally said causing Haruka to turn around again .

'' Y-you don't know ?''

Setsuna only nodded and stood up .'' Well this fucking bitch who can't stand love is going to sleep now , good luck with your search .''

Haruka fetl guilty . She knew she had hurt Setsuna with those words .'' I'm sorry ..'' Haruka whispered .

'' I know .'' Setsuna said with a smile letting Haruka know she wasn't mad .'' But any way i'm going to sleep , goodnight .''

'' Goodnight .''

_There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

Michiru walked over the beach , it was cold and dark but she didn't notice . All she could think about was Haruka kissing Minako . ' We tried so hard to make everything right again and she said she trusted me but that didn't include her being faithful to me i guess . I was so foolish when i believed we could make things work again . She doesn't love me anymore , maybe she never did in the first place . Maybe i was just a toy for her .'

Michiru now started to cry again and sat down in the sand looking at the sea . After awhile she took the ring of her finger and looked at it .' It had meant so much for me .' She thought and gave the ring one last look before trowing it in the sea .'' Where the sky meets the ocean , I'll be sailing .'' Michiru sobbed . It were the words Haruka had said to her after they shared their first kiss , at this exact beach .' I thought my life was going to be easy ...I thought you'd always be there to hold me and protect me . But now i don't know what i'm suppossed to do .'

' I guess we are blown apart ..this time there's no hope anymore ...' Michiru stood up and slowly walked away .' You'll never have to worry about me anymore , but if i could do it all again , i wouldn't change one single bit because i'll never regret the times we had together . It were the best days of my life .' Michiru now started to sob louder . Then everything went black and she passed out . ' I guess i was too long in the cold ...the cold of my broken heart .'

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye_

The next morning Haruka woke in an empty bed . Deep inside of her she had wished it was all a dream .' Damn that Minako bitch ...' Haruka stood up and walked out of the room . She had spent the whole night looking for Michiru but hadn't found her .'' I hope she's okay .''

When Haruka walked into the livingroom Hotaru and Setsuna were awake much to Haruka's suprise .'' Morning .'' Hotaru muttered tired before running over to her ' father ' and hug her .'' Haruka-pappa please call me sick from school so i can sleep , Setsuna-mamma won't do it for me .'' Hotaru yawned .

Haruka picked Hotaru off the floor and kissed the small girl on her head . '' I know you are tired but if you won't go to school you'll get stupid and you don't want that do you ?'' Haruka tried to smile en though she didn't feel like it and Hotaru yawned again .

'' That's not fair Haruka-pappa , why does school have to be in the morning ? I can also learn in the afternoon or evening .''

Haruka smiled at this .'' Hotaru if i knew , i'd tell you .''

'' Come on Hotaru, get dressed you don't want to be late do you ?'' Setsuna asked taking Hotaru out of Haruka's hands .

'' I wanna be late , i don't mind ! i wanna sleep , I need sleep ! i need ... coffee !'' Hotaru yelled.

'' You are too young for that .'' Setsuna scolded and walked out of the room with Hotaru in her arms .

'' Please Haruka-pappa get me some coffee and scythe to chop Setsuna-mamma's head off !''

Haruka just shook her head before walking over to the fridge .' Where will i look today ? Where would i go if i were Michiru .God i have no fucking clue , I'm not Michiru !' Haruka opened the fridge and took a good look at it .' We don't even have anything good to eat .' Haruka closed the fridge again and decided to go look for Michiru again .

' Maybe she went to Usagi ...I'll go look there .'

'' I need coffee !'' She could hear Hotaru yell and smiled .' Me too ...'

_Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

_R&R ..that's all i've got to say this time ...I don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter so we'll just have to see ...And s0rry for the spelling errors but my computer is working against me so i can't check the spelling !_


	18. lost and found , memory

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ..and the song isn't mine either..

Chapter 18 : **Lost and found , memory**

_Quietly thinking to myself  
Sharing half our mind instead of none  
The shakings just begun  
The pleasantries are gone,  
This sad exchange pleased neither one of us_

'' I remember what my mother once told me .' Michiru thought . She didn't know where she was but everything was warm and there were lights all around her .' She warned me about caring too much about someone . ' Michiru looked around she could hear voices around her but she couldn't see anyone only light . ' _Watch out , don't go to far !_' And now i did it . look what has become of me now . I'm alive inside but on the outside ...I don't know .'

' Everything i ever believed in is all gone now ...' Again Michiru looked around . 'Where is Haruka ? Why isn't she here to save me ?' Then it all came back to Michiru .' O yeah i left her ... she won't be here to save me anymore ..she will now save Minako and make her happy .' The thought just made Michiru want to cry but somehow she couldn't . ' God where am i ? Am i dead ? Oh god i'm so scared ...Please Haruka , please save me once again .'

_So we finally gave up  
Meanings tend to give out  
The Time was gone to act out  
this living torture, living torture_

Haruka woke up from her dream screaming . Something was wrong with Michiru she could feel it . Michiru was scared and alone .'' I have to find her !''

_No talking When I want you to Listen  
No talking cos it's Living torture, Living torture_

Michiru just continued walking through the lights , never finding an end to it .' You can do what you want Michiru .' She said to herself .' But i can't pretend i don't care about you anymore because i know that when i'll see you again i'll fall in love with you again ..my Ruka .'

' I still remember how we met ... It was on the race track and it wasn't long after that we became an item , we became lovers . Be it destined lovers or just lovers of the past but the feeling was there .'

**FLASHBACK ...**

_Haruka sat on the couch watching a football game while Michiru was cooking in the kitchen .'' Haruka !'' Michiru yelled and Haruka looked up ._

_'' What did i do !''_

_Michiru came out of the kitchen laughing .'' Nothing , you silly . I wanted to ask if you could please turn off the tv so we can eat in peace .''_

_'' Oh ...i knew that ...'' Haruka said smiling .' Pff i was afraid she figured out i read her diary ... '_

_After awhile Haruka took the last bit of her dinner and looked at Michiru who was still busy eating her soup .' I wonder if she really loves me , maybe she only wrote down in her diary she was in love with me because she knew that on day i would find it and read it .'_

_Finally Michiru looked up and stared at Haruka with an innocent smile .'' A dollar for your thoughts ?'' She then said and Haruka realised she was staring ._

_'' Uh ...nah ...rather not .'' She quiekly said before concentrating on her empty plate .' I'm going to seduce her tonight and if she doesn't really love me there's still another option . Moving out ...'_

_'' Is an empty plate that interesting ?'' Michiru asked with a smirk on her face which Haruka found kind of sexy ._

_'' Uh ...would you believe me if i said yes ?''_

_'' No ... so what were you really thinking about , Ruka ?''_

_' Ruka ? That one is new ...I like it .' '' Nothing important Michiru ...just about ...uh... Football.''_

_'' Aha ...too bad .''_

_''...'' Haruka looked confused .'' Too bad , what did you want to hear anyway ?''_

_'' 0oh something like : I was thinking about you Michiru .'' She answered _

_'' You want me to think about you ?'' Haruka asked ._

_'' Well it would be fun to be the object of your fantasy .''_

_'' Fantasy ? You are not that innocent as i thought .'' Haruka said while Micihru turned red ._

_'' Aha so you did think of me on that way ... a sweet innocent girl ?'' Michiru asked pouting . Haruka had no idea where this was going . Was Michiru flirting with her ?_

_'' Well ...I ...uh...'' Haruka didn't know what to say . She thought of Michiru before but in her fantasies Michiru wasn't a sweet and nice innocent girl ._

_'' What can i do to prove you wrong ?'' Michiru now asked and stood up walking over to Haruka and before Haruka could say anything Michiru had her lips pressed against hers . The kiss didn't last long because Michiru finally pulled back .'' I suddenly thought of something Ruka . If you'd like to come to my bedroom i can prove you wrong.''_

_Haruka's mouth went wide . Not only had Michiru just kissed her but now she also wanted to ... She and Michiru had kissed before when they were a little bit younger but they didn't think much of it then . It was on a beach on the edge of Tokyo . _

_Michiru smiled sweetly before saying :'' If you keep that mouth open on that way i'm going to make use of it ...'' Again Haruka blushed ._

_'' Michi ...I...''_

_Suddenly Michiru felt embarressed . Maybe she had been wrong . Maybe Haruka didn't really like her the way she thought .'' I'm so sorry Haruka ..i didn't want to ...''But Michiru was cut off by Haruka who stood up and kissed her ._

_After awhile they parted again and just stood there , looking at eachother .'' I love you Michiru ...''_

_'' I love you too , Ruka .''_

_Michiru smiled happily .' And she will never know i knew she read my diary ...'_

_Finally Haruka lifted Michiru from the ground and carried her away to her bedroom ._

**END FLASHBACK**

Michiru now fell on her knees crying .' Why is this so hard . I'm walking but i'm not getting anywhere ...'

Haruka rushed over to the livingroom when she heard the phone ringing .'' Yes ?'' She asked hoping it was Michiru but what she heard instead made her heartbreak

'' Am i speaking to Haruka tenoh ?'' The voice asked .

'' Yes .''

'' Do you by any chance know Kaioh Michiru ?''

'' Yes ..''

'' Well we found her a few hours ago on the beach on the edge of Tokyo , she almost freezed herself to dead ...she's okay now but we can't seem to find a way to wake her up .'' The voice on the other side of the line said .

_So we finally gave up  
The Meanings tend to give out  
The Time was gone to act out  
But Here I am and I'm still living_

'' Where is she now ?'' Haruka asked . She felt like crying .

'' The saikoro Hospital ...Room 8 .''

'' I'll be right there ...''

Haruka hung up and rushed to the car . She didn't get her coat but that didn't seem important .' Michiru ...what have you done to yourself ?'

_Quietly thinking to myself  
This sad exchange pleased neither on of us_

_R&R ... I don't really have much more to say ...exept my computer is still playing dumb on me ...so there should be a few spelling errors !_


	19. wake up , shut up and kiss me

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and it's s0 cold ! oh and i don't own the song either ,

Chapter 19 :** Wake up , shut up and kiss me**

When Haruka arrived at the hospital she felt angel boil up inside her when she saw Minako and Mamoru .'' What the fuck are you two doing here ?'' Haruka yelled not caring about the fact people were looking .

'' Well we are here to visit poor Michiru , it's too bad you couldn't save her from freezing .'' Mamoru answered as if he just told a joke . Minako started to giggle .

'' What the fuck did i ever do to you two ? Why can't you just leave us alone .'' Haruka hissed .

'' We will , but first you have to promise something .'' Minako said and Haruka looked at her with questioning eyes .

'' Whatever it takes to get you two off my back .''

'' Leave Tokyo , forever .'' Minako added .

'' Okay .'' Haruka said . She didn't want to stay here in Tokyo . She was planning on moving away anyway after the wedding . Both Mamoru and Minako were suprised .

'' You don't even consider thinking about it ?'' Mamoru asked .

'' No i don't , i can't stand seeing your ugly faces anyway .'' Haruka said before walking past them into Michiru's room . Haruka was shocked to see Michiru in this condition . She was very pale and her lips were blue . She almost looked dead already . Her eyes were closed ofcourse but there were still signs of tears . Haruka closed the door behind her after the nurse left and sat down on a chair which stood next to Michiru's bed . Almost crying she took Michiru's cold hand in her warmer hand and kissed it softly .

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
just take my hand  
hold it tight_

'' Michi , wake up . It's me . Haruka .''

_Michiru was still in the lighted room when she heard that sweet and caring voice .' Haruka ? Is that you ? Where are you ? I can't see you !' Michiru yelled not knowing Haruka didn't hear her .' Haruka please ...where are you !'_

'' Michi , I know you can hear me , please wake up ...I love you .''

_' She loves me ! She still loves me ! but ...Minako ...I saw ..'_

'' Michi , please return to me . I promise you're the only one i love .''

_' Promise me ...'_

'' You are the only i'll ever love . What you saw on the track was Minako trying to tear us apart . I swear i never betrayed you .''

_' Oh no ...I trew the ring in the ocean ...Ruka what have i done ? I'm so sorry .'_

'' I hope you'll wake up soon , I'm taking you away ..just you and me . We'll move away so that nothing can ever get between us again . I'll take you wherever you want .''

_' It doesn't matter where you'll take me , Ruka as long as it's with you i'll be okay .'_

'' Where the sky meets the ocean i'll be sailing .'' haruka whispered and softly kissed Michiru on her head .' She feels so cold .'

_' You remembered Haruka ? You remembered the words ...We've both been so foolish but i was the most idiot of us both , i took you for granted .'_

On that moment A nurse walked in to check on Michiru .'' I'm sorry sir but you've got to go , visiting hour is over .''

'' No i won't leave her .'' Haruka simply said .'' I'll stay here until she wakes up .''

'' Sir , if she wakes up . She might be in a coma . It could take days or months before she'll wake up . ''

'' Because she almost freezed to dead ?'' Haruka asked .'' She can't be in a coma and if it takes months or years i'll wait even if it takes forever i'll wait !''

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

'' Didn't they tell you sir ?'' The nurse asked .

'' Tell me what ?'' haruka was getting impatient .

'' They think she tried to kill herself , we found an unknown possion in her body .''

_'' I didn't try to kill myself ! bullshit ! Haruka don't believe her ...i would never do that ...''_

Haruka looked down at Michiru .' She tried to kill herself ? ' Then she looked back at the nurse .'' It doesn't matter ..i'll stay and nothing you can say or do will change my mind .''

'' Okay , i'll let someone bring you a blanket .'' The nurse excused herself and left the room .

'' Don't worry , Michi ...I'm here now . I'm not leaving until you open your eyes .'' Haruka whispered and kissed Michiru on her head again .

'' You know Michi , I've always been taught to win and i never thought i'd fail ...I hope i didn't fail you yet .I've always been a fighter but without you I'll give up.''

_' I know you won't leave me , i wanna wake up so bad ...please hold me Ruka .'_

_For one so small  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

The next morning Haruka woke much to her suprise in the hospital .'' I can't believe i fell asleep . Well i'm only human .'' Haruka looked down at Michiru and hoped to see a change but she didn't saw anything like that she didn't even look a bit better . ' Michi ...'

_Michiru was running through the light trying to reach Haruka's voice but the harder she ran how longer the road became .' It has no use .' Michiru cries and felt down in the wet grass . ' Grass ?' She now looked around and she was in the same forest as she was in her dream a few days ago . The birds were singing and the trees were dancing with the wind .' It's so beautiful here ...' But then again she heard Haruka's voice and stood up again .' I don't care where i am i'll find Haruka even if she's miles away from me ! ' So she started running again . This time she saw and end to the long Tunnel of light and tried to reach it . When she did suddenly someone stood in front of her ._

_' Do you wanna go home , to your love ? Or do you wanna go to heaven ?' The white haired woman asked ._

_' I wanna go home , I wanna be with Haruka .' Michiru answered fearing the woman wouldn't let her pass but then the woman stepped aside ._

_' I wish you well ...Michiru ..' The woman said and ...nothing ...Everything went black ..._

Without noticing Michiru's eyes flew open and looked directly into the green eyes of her lover . '' Michiru ?'' Haruka said almost crying . Michiru just nodded . She couldn't find the right words to say . But when Haruka kissed her she knew she didn't have to say anything .

_wide awake, I'm wide awake and I say  
I don't know how, I don't know when_

When Haruka pulled back Michiru opened her mouth to say something but Haruka put her fingers over her mouth .'' No talking when i want you to listen Michi it's important to me that you listen . I love you ...I really do and from now on we'll forget this ever happened , I love you so much and I really believe this all made our bond stronger .i love you .''

'' I love you too , Ruka ...did you mean what you said ?''

'' Which part of it ?''

'' In which you promised you'd take me away from Tokyo .''

'' I did ...'' Haruka said and kissed Michiru again this time longer . Neither of them wanting ever to let go ...

_I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me_

_to be continued ..._

_R&R well that was this chapter ! I hope you liked it . i'll try to update soon ...well that is if i get enough reviews !_


	20. Usagi's cookies from hell , leaving ?

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ...

Chapter 20 :**Usagi's cookies from hell , leaving ?**

After three weeks Michiru was finally allowed to leave the hospital . She hadn't told Haruka about the ring yet but eventually she had to . They now sat in the car and drove on the Highway when Michiru finally decided to tell her . '' Ruka .'' It was more of a statement instead of question .

'' Yes ?''

Michiru took a deep breath .'' I have to tell you something .''

'' Okay , spit it out .'' Haruka said smiling but her smile dissapeared when she saw the serious look on Michiru's face .'' What's wrong , are you still feeling sick ?''

'' No ...it's about ...well ...I don't know how to say it ...'' Michiru said looking down .'' I kind of trew the ring away ...'' And before Haruka could say anything she added : '' Into the ocean , Ruka ! I trew it in the ocean !'' She now cried but looked up again when she felt Haruka's hand on her shoulder .'' Ruka ?''

'' It doesn't matter Michi , remember ..a new start ..past is past . And don't think i was planning on marrying you while you wore that ring , it didn't bring much luck .''

'' But ...''

'' No buts ...Michi , I'm not mad ...i understand perfectly why you did it so don't worry .''

'' I love you Ruka .'' Michiru said as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder .

'' I know you do ..'' Haruka said smirking and Michiru hit her softly .

'' Just say it , Ruka ..''

'' Okay ...I love you too Michi .'' Haruka said and put and arm around her girlfriend .

_( home )_

When they finally arrived home it was rather late and they decided to go to sleep but whent hey opened the door it was like opening the portal of hell .'' Suprise !'' People shouted and the lights were turned on .

'' Oh god , kill me .'' Haruka said looking like she was dying .

'' Please ..no '' Michiru whispered .

In front of them were almost all senshi exept for Minako and ofcourse Mamoru .'' Welcome home !'' Hotaru said while runnig into her mothers hands and hugging her .

'' I don't know what to say .'' Michiru said looking as if she meant it . ' Except , please go home i just got home and really don't need a party right now .'

'' I can think of something .'' Haruka said smiling evily but Michiru told her not to give them a piece of mind .

'' Let it blow .'' Michiru said and Hotaru looked up confused before asking : '' You don't feel like a party , ne ? Well me and Setsuna-mamma told them it was too early because you'd come home the first time in three weeks but Usagi didn't listen .''

'' Well i guess it doesn't matter but i wish Minako would've been here , I really wanted to see her again .'' Haruka said kind of angry .

'' Yeah me too .'' Michiru and Usagi both shouted in unison .

Rei , Makoto , Ami , Biko and Sasaki just sat on the couch and watched .'' Still mad about the whole Mamoru and Minako thing ?'' Makoto asked and Usagi turned around.

'' No that's not it , but i can't believe Minako would do something like that .'' I'm so mad at her !''

'' That's what i just asked .'' Makoto said sweatdropping .

'' Oh by the way !'' Usagi started and handed Haruka a small bag .

'' What's in it ? It smells like fire .'' Haruka said looking weird . Almost as if she had a bag of garbage in her hand .

'' No Haruka , i baked cookies for you and Michiru .'' Usagi said proudly . Then Chibi-usa butted in .

'' And i helped , saving them before it was too late ! But i failed because they taste like shi...'' But Chibi-usa was cut off by Usagi's hand on her mouth .

'' Don't swear and they taste just fine .'' She muttered and looked back at Haruka who opened the bag and took one black cookie out of it .

Haruka first looked at the black and burned cookie before looking back at Usagi .'' Usagi we just came from the hospital we don't want to go back there already and plus that i don't have any suicide wishes .''

Michiru giggled at that . But Usagi seemed confused .'' Don't be mean they taste like a piece of heaven ! ''

'' Yes and if you take a bite you'll be in heaven too !'' Rei said teasingly .

'' Don't be so mean ! those cookies are supposed to look like that !'' Usadi defended herself and took the cookie from Haruka's hand and did the most horrible thing you could ever think of . She ate it .

First nothing happened but when Usagi finally got a taste of it she spit it all out .'' how terrible ! ''

'' I told you so .'' Rei muttered but again Usagi took another cookie in her hand .

'' Don't _' I told you so ' _me ! That one was defect ! '' Usagi said taking the second cookie in her mouth .

'' One day she's going to kill herself .'' Sasaki whispered and Biko and Ami nodded .

After Usagi had repeated the same process as with her fist cookie Haruka and Michiru decided it was time to suprise them this time .'' Guys we have to tell you something.'' Michiru announced and everyone got quiet .

'' Haruka and I decided to leave Tokyo ...''

After a minute of silence Hotaru spoke up .'' You can't do that ! I will miss Chibi-usa too much and we can't leave Setsuna .''

Haruka smiled at that .'' Don't worry about that , hime-chan . You are staying here ..with Chibi-usa and to take care of Setsuna .''

'' You are leaving me ?'' Hotaru asked almost crying now .

'' It's not like we're leaving you forever , you can always visit us . And maybe we'll come back ...'' Michiru said hugging the now crying girl . Setsuna , Usagi and Makoto were now crying too .

'' Are you two sure ?'' Ami asked and haruka nodded .

'' We had goodtimes here in Tokyo but it's time to leave now ...''

Setsuna was the first who spoke again .'' We understand , you need to be with eachother . I wish you two well ..'' Setsuna said crying . Haruka walked over to her and hugged the elder woman .

'' Thanks Setsuna , you were always there for us ...''

'' When will you leave ?'' Biko asked .

'' Tomorrow .'' Haruka simply said and they all looked up suprised .

'' Where are you going ?'' Sasaki asked curious . Now Haruka left she would be the only female on the race track and that idea scared her .

'' Osaka ...''

_Goodbye Haruka-pappa and Michiru-mamma ..._

After a few hours the suprise party was over . Everybody said their goodbyes and Hotaru was allowed to stay up a little bit longer to spent time with her parents , all three of them .

_R&R I hope ya'll liked it . In the next chapter Haruka and Michiru will arrive at their new home where a much bigger suprise awaits them ! Wanna know what ? well review and i'll tell !Oh and for the people who think this is going to fast with them already finding a house to live in . Please remember Michiru was in the hospital three weeks and that gave them enough time to settle things ._


	21. bitter sweet symphony

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the story isn't mine either ...

Chapter 21 : **Bitter sweet symphony**

Haruka and Michiru moved out and moved away from Tokyo , the rest of the story will take place in Osaka ...Only Minako , Mamoru , Setsuna and Hotaru will show up again ..maybe later on the other senshi to0 ! Depends on it ...

* * *

_Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

When Haruka and Michiru finally arrived at their new home they were amazed . They had only seen the house on pictures but this was so much better . It was a big white house with everything you could think of on it .

'' It's beautiful ..'' Michiru said sadly . She was stil a bit sad from this morning . Hotaru didn't make it easy to leave Tokyo this easy but in the end they realised it was for the best . Not only because Mamoru and Minako told them to go but because they needed to let go of the past .

'' Michi ...let's get out of the car and watch inside .'' Haruka said and Michiru nodded . They both got out of the car and just when the doors were shut tow figures stood in front of them .

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_

'' God not you two .'' Haruka scolded and stood in front of Michiru to protect her . She had learned in the past weeks that Minako and Mamoru were very dangerous so she didn't take any chances .

'' Are you not Happy to seeme ? When we slept together you were really happy and now you pretend not to like me ?'' Minako asked sarcastic while she hugged Mamoru .

'' No , now what the hell are you two bitches doing here ?And i never slept with you so go on dreaming somewhere else !'' Haruka said sounding irritated.

'' We came here to tell you something .'' Mamoru answered as her winked at Haruka who was suprised by that stupid action .

'' Well , tell .'' Michiru said sounding impatient .

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

'' We came here to ...'' But Minako was cut off by Mamoru's action when he pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Haruka .'' What are you doing !'' Minako yelled.'' Put that gun away asshole , this wasn't the plan !''

Michiru was really scared now but Haruka seemed relaxed .'' Now you're going to shoot me , Mamoru-baka ?''

'' I'm serious Tenoh !'' Mamoru shouted still aiming the gun at Haruka .'' I loved you and i told you I loved you and you treated me like shit !'' He now yelled

'' So that's what this is all about ...'' Haruka said sweatdropping .'' What did you expect from me then ? That i would have fucked you the moment you told me you loved me ?''

'' No ! I just expected you not to be a dyke anymore and come to me eventually , that's why i used Minako to part you two but that bitch failed so i tried to possion that whore girlfriend of yours but she's still standing !''

'' You motherfucking bastard !'' Haruka yelled not caring that there was a gun aimed at her anymore .'' First of all if you wanna call me a dyke go ahead but don't ever , ever call Michiru that again !''

'' Shut up Tenoh ! Or i'll shoot you and then i'll shoot that whore .'' Mamoru yelled and Haruka stayed silent .

'' Mamoru put that gun away !'' Minako yelled and tried to take the gun from him but he pushed her away .

'' Don't touch me ! You still don't get it do you Minako ?'' He asked .'' I used you ..you mean no fucking thing to me .''

'' But ...'' Minako knew it was true , Mamoru had only used her because he was obsessed with Haruka .

'' And if you try something again i'll kill you !'' Mamoru whispered then he turned back to Haruka and a very scared Michiru .

'' Okay Haruka , here's the deal ...I will let your whore live if you walk away with me .''

'' Excuse me !'' Haruka and Michiru yelled in unison .

'' Or else i'll shoot you both ..'' He repeated again .

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet_

Haruka stayed silent . ' If i walk away with him he'll let Michiru live ...if i only could take that gun away from him . ... I could easy take him down but that damn gun ...wait that's it !' Haruka looked up again .'' Okay Mamoru i'll come with you but you must promise nothing will happen to Michiru .''

'' Deal ..Oh Haruka now we'll be together forever . I'll eventually let you forget about that whore and make you happier than ever .''

Haruka shivered at the words : ' Together forever .' But then walked away from Michiru to Mamoru .

'' Haruka !'' Michiru cried .'' No Haruka don't do it !''

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah_

'' I'm sorry Michi but there's no other way ...'' Haruka said sounding very sad but Michiru could see an evil smirk on Haruka's face .

' What is she up to ?' She asked herself and watched her lover walk away .' Please ...Ruka don't do anything stupid .

_R&R Haha , what did you think of that ! A beautiful cliffhanger , ne ?And also short..Anyway i hoped you liked it ...0oh how you all must hate me now ... Don't worry in the next chapter Mamoru gets what he deserves !_


	22. Revenge is over , Here we go again !

disclaimer : I don't own the characters ..and the songs ain't mine either !

Chapter 22 : **Revenge is over , Here we go again !**

Haruka stayed silent . ' If i walk away with him he'll let Michiru live ...if i only could take that gun away from him . ... I could easy take him down but that damn gun ...wait that's it !' Haruka looked up again .'' Okay Mamoru i'll come with you but you must promise nothing will happen to Michiru .''

'' Deal ..Oh Haruka now we'll be together forever . I'll eventually let you forget about that whore and make you happier than ever .''

Haruka shivered at the words : ' Together forever .' But then walked away from Michiru to Mamoru .

'' Haruka !'' Michiru cried .'' No Haruka don't do it !''

'' I'm sorry Michi but there's no other way ...'' Haruka said sounding very sad but Michiru could see an evil smirk on Haruka's face .

' What is she up to ?' She asked herself and watched her lover walk away .' Please ...Ruka don't do anything stupid .

* * *

Haruka now stood next to Mamoru who now aimed his gun at Michiru .'' I know you'll leave me eventually for that whore , I'll kill her and we can be happy !'' He yelled but Haruka didn't quite agree with that plan . Now she stood next to him he couldn't keep an eye on her and at Michiru the same time and when he was focused on Michiru she kicked the gun out of his hand and before he could pick it up Haruka already kicked him in his balls . ( _A/N : here you go auraluna7 i kicked him were you wanted me to ! _). Mamoru fell to the ground crying and yelling something about : Damn blondes . 

_Don't say because you can't  
Say what we should have been_

When Haruka wanted to get the gun herself so Mamoru couldn't get it anymore it was gone and she looked around when her eyes met Michiru's crying ones she wanted to go over to her but then she turned around to face Minako who held the gun in her hands and aimed it at Mamoru .'' Minako ! Don't !'' Haruka yelled . Mamoru looked up and looked at Minako with fearful eyes .

_Don't show what I resent  
Don't know cause I forget_

'' Please Minako ..i love you ..'' He begged _.( I hate people who do that ! )_

'' You fucking asshole i'll show you what happens when you abuse my love !'' Minako yelled and pulled the trigger .

'' AAAH !'' Michiru screamed and put her hands over her eyes . Haruka just watched a hole appear in his head and smiled sweetly .

' You got that one coming gaylord ..Only i wanted it to be me who killed you eventually but hey ..who am i to go against god's wishes .' Haruka thought and walked over to Michiru to hold the crying girl but when Haruka got close enough Michiru hit her across her face .

'' God dammit , Ruka ! You could've been death ! Do you realise that or are you as blonde as you look ?''

'' Well i'd rather die then see you get killed knowing that i could've done something , Michi.''

'' That's bullshit ...what will happen to me if you die ! Do you think i won't cry and just live my life on without you ? Well you are so damn wrong !''

'' I never said that Michi ...''

'' I know ...i was afraid i'd lose you again ..I don't know if i would survive if something would've happened to you .''

'' I know Honey ..I know .'' Haruka said and hugged Michiru .'' I love you Michi .''

'' I love you too ...'' Michiru whispered and burried her head in Haruka's shirt .' Maybe finally we'll be in peace .'

Later that day Haruka and Michiru decided not to move to Osaka and moved back to Tokyo . Minako ofcourse was arrested and at Mamoru's funeral nobody came except a crying Chibi-usa who still was going to miss her obsessed daddy .

_So cruel to be so blind  
Darkness was on my side  
Now that you've come and gone  
I know where I belong_

* * *

_We'd gather around  
All in a room  
Fasten our belts  
Engage in dialogue  
We'd all slow down  
Rest without guilt  
Not lie without fear  
Disagree sans jugement_

Months has passed since everything happened and everyone was happy now . Especially Michiru who got engaged to Haruka again this time without doubts or dreams to come between them .

'' Haruka ?'' Michiru asked when the movie was done . Michiru sat on Haruka's lap and her head was laid on Haruka's breast .

'' Yes honey ?''

'' I was wondering if you'd like to go to bed with me ..I'm kind of ...tired .'' Michiru answered her voice full of affection and love .

Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru in her neck .'' I'd love to ..Michi ..'' She said and now kissed her fiancee on her mouth . Then Haruka picked Michiru up and carried her over to the bedroom .

Setsuna who stood in the shadows was smiling happily . Haruka and Michiru seemed happier then ever even if she still didn't get to find the love of her life everything seemed to turn out just fine . And who was she to complain..I mean she got centuries to find her true love . Smiling she turned around and walked out of the shadows into the livingroom .' Oh well ...i'd better find something loud enough on tv ..or else i'll get free porn sounds the rest of the night .'

_This is utopia  
This is my utopia  
This is my ideal my end in sight  
Utopia  
This is my utopia  
This is my nirvana  
My ultimate_

The next morning was a very strange one . It was quiet ..too quiet and Haruka had a bad feeling this morning and about the upcoming days . And right on that moment the door bell was heard through the house .

Michiru and Setsuna just walked out of the kitchen talking when they saw the blank and dead stare in Haruka's eyes .'' Honey what's wrong ?'' Michiru asked and then she saw a woman behind Haruka .

'' Hello Michiru sweetheart .'' The old woman said and Michiru fainted .

'' Who is she ?'' Setsuna asked and laughed when Haruka answered .'' haha , god doesn't want you two to be happy ..well at least you had a peaceful month !''And Setsuna walked out of the room .

'' I don't get it ?'' The woman said and haruka sat down on a chair which stood close to her .

'' WHY ?'' She yelled and burried her face in her hands .

_Here we go again..  
Same old shit dog, just a different day  
Here we go again.._

Setsuna just smiled at that scream . I mean come on ..how many people could have that much bad luck in a year which had just begun .

_R&R That's it people ..This story is finished and ofcourse i'd like to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed ! 0ow and for the curious ones ...You wanna know why Haruka and Michiru were so upset in the end ? Michiru's mother just showed up and let me tell you she doesn't like Haruka ...doesn't like isn't the right word ..she HATES Haruka ! Well bye ! And again thanx for reading !_


End file.
